The Binds of Sister's
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Vidia has a thing for watching Tinkerbell masturbating and has the idea to add Periwinkle in her voyeuristic delight, but discovers something surprising about the Frost Fairy and Tinkerbell may have agreed to more than she expected. [SEQUEL TO MY TEACHING TINK SERIES]
1. The Binds of Sister's

FARIES, YURI, TOYS, ANAL, THREESOME, INCEST, MILD BDSM, PEE, SQUIRTING

 **NOTE** : FINALLY! An actual continuation to my series, not a prequel. This story takes place after my 'Teaching Tink' series. Concerning where in the movies this takes place, it's between the events of 'The Pirate Fairy' and 'The Legend of the Neverbeast'.

 **NOTE 2** : Despite Tinkerbell's reasons in the Teaching Tink series, I'm a Tink/Peri fan and would love to do more of them, but I prefer to continue a series rather than do one-shots, so considering this story wouldn't even exist, or at least not this soon, I feel I have to credit lauraotaku22 from for the persistent requests for this pairing and helping me come up with a reason for this pairing without disrupting the Tink/Vidia pairing I have established in the previous story.

* * *

A little under two years had passed after Tinkerbell and Vidia officially became a couple; anyone who knew the pair were aware of their relationship.

In that time, major changes had come to Pixie Hollow...

Firstly, a week following the events of Dust-Keeper Zarina's stealing and return of the Blue Pixie Dust and creation of the Pixie Dust Alchemy Talent, Queen Clarion called for a gathering, announced and revealed, to the shock and surprise of all, the reason no fairies could have babies. The Queen expected anger and outrage from the violation she had done to the Fairies and Sparrowmen that trusted and respected her. While there were pockets of resentment here and there, the majority simply whispered among themselves.

Before the whispers grew to speculation and rumors, The Queen continued and revealed the existence of a hidden group of fairies separated from the rest that could reproduce. Expecting anger again, Queen Clarion was surprised by the positive response she received, the majority seemingly delighted at the idea of meeting more Fairies and Sparrowmen, much like Tinkerbell had been.

After calming the excited crowd, and the further reveal that, thanks to the new Talent of Pixie Dust Alchemy, couples that desired children could have them and the Breeding Talent Fairies could freely visit Pixie Hollow and mingle with others and vice versa, the cheers that erupted were almost deafening and brought a tearful smile to the Queen's face.

With the two groups becoming one and all Fairies able to reproduce that choose to, Queen Clarion decided to abolish the 'talent' of Breeding Fairy, as it was more of a label as all 'Breeding' fairies had an applicable talent

Lord Milori, in the Winter Woods, gave a similar speech, and received much of the same response, having their own Winter Breeding Fairies, which brought about the reveal that Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's relationship wasn't so unique anymore, but still rare. A few Warm Fairy Breeding Fairies shared a counterpart Winter Breeding Fairy, as well as 'normal' Warm Fairies having a Winter Breeding Fairy sibling and vise versa.

This discovery also brought another, as one pair of 'Laugh siblings' as they had taken to being called, discovered Warm Fairies weren't the only ones to benefit from having their wings frosted, Winter Fairies could freely cross the boarder if there wings were frosted as well, they would simply need to re-frost their wings every so often.

Needless to say, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle were VERY happy about this discovery. However, with all the changes in Pixie Hollow, there were some relatively smaller changes with Tinkerbell and Vidia, the two becoming more and more comfortable with each other, even openly expressing there love in the presence of others, particularly their friends most times.

Behind closed doors though, the two were well matched, in both, stamina and desires and experimented with a variety of kinks, some more enjoyable- and painful, then others, which occasionally left them both exhausted and sore the day after. One thing however, Tinkerbell had lost, much to her frustration, was her ability to remain quite in her self-pleasure...

 **\- Tinkerbell's Home -**

 **\- Evening -**

"Ahhh-nngh!"

Tinkerbell's moans were blissful and unrestricted as she layed nude in her bed, her face and ears flushed with color as a light sheen of perspiration had brought a glistening to her body while her left hand gripped the bed sheet under her tightly as her right was hard at work between her legs.

The Tinkers hand moved at a blur, wet slaps of flesh and the perverse schlick, schlick, schlick sounds of her fingers as they rapidly thrust into her blushing, flowing lower lips, on the very edge of release.

A few blissful moments later, the Tinker's back arches up as she thrust her fingers in with a slap as she rested them inside as her awareness of her surroundings briefly faded away, only the brief feeling of her heart thumping against her chest and a tingling pulse in her ears as blood rushed through them, before they were overtaken as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body and she finds her voice and moaned out loudly.

Her back soon returned to the bed as her right hand resumed its blur of a task, the Tinkers body brought to rapid squirms as she fed her release. The arousing sounds between her thighs, quickly rose in volume as fresh, warm emissions sputtered out of her, coating her legs and added to the previous ejaculation soaking into the bed under her.

The Tinkers scent filled her home, sweat and arousal combined to form the Tinkers unique, musky aroma, which only fuels her desire.

However, Tinkerbell wasn't alone, she shared her scent and her act with one other, the tall, slender, Fast-Flyer Vidia, who calmly sat in a chair mere feet from the bed, as bare of clothing as the Tinker who squirmed, moaned and writhed in her pleasure. The Fast-Flyer's legs were spread wide, freely displaying her reddened, drooling lower lips, her seat slick from her arousal as she lightly caressed her inner thighs as she purposely avoided the ache between her thighs while she breathed heavily and lightly shuttered from the arousing sight in front of her. The Fast-Flyer's face is just as red as the Tinker's as she took pleasure in Tinkerbell's self-pleasure.

Vidia's body was begging to be touched, but resisted as she watched Tinkerbell coming down from her bliss, however, the Tinker only rested for a few moments before her right hand resumed, slower and more gently this time, her body squirmed and moaned softly before she turned her gaze to Vidia and smiles.

An aroused jolt hit the Fast-Flyer as their eyes met, her body shivered as though she were cold, her body was screaming at her, the tease of her hands on her inner thighs wasn't enough, her body wanted- NEEDED more. But still Vidia refused her body's plea. She had come too far to submit now, even so, Vidia had her limits and she didn't know how much longer she could resist.

Recently, Vidia had come up with the idea of simply watching Tinkerbell pleasure herself, curious as to what the Tinker was like when left to herself. Vidia was pleasantly surprised and aroused by how energetic Tinkerbell got into the act, easily allowing the Fast-Flyer to tease herself to release.

This voyeuristic session started out like any other, but Vidia was curious if just watching Tinkerbell could bring her to release without touching herself.

Now, a little over an hour later, her chair wet and slippery as her arousal flowed abundantly, her body quivered with pent up arousal and her pussy throbbed more and more with each passing second. The answer seemed to be a resounding yes, if she could resist touching herself, she was sure to find release purely from Tinkerbell's hard work.

The Tinker grinned as she sees the pleasured struggle on Vidia's face and her shaking body.

"Nearly there..." commented Tinkerbell with a breathy moan with half-lidded eyes, it wasn't so much a question, as a confirmation.

The Tinker soon altered her position and turned her back to the Fast-Flyer, resting her face on the bed with her rear up and her legs spread, her drooling lower lips presented to Vidia. Tinkerbell lowered both hands between her legs and spread herself open for her lover, briefly teasing herself as she caresses her blushing lips, repeatedly spreading herself.

Vidia was now panting and had some trouble swallowing with a dry throat, but her mouth soon watered at the dripping treat presented in front of her and the Fast-Flyer had to swallow to prevent drooling.

The urge to give herself release was getting harder and harder to resist and Vidia could feel her will power slipping, her hands that caressed her inner thighs had come to a stop, but in one final attempt to resist, Vidia quickly folded her arms behind her back and leans back, pining them between her body and the back of the chair as she spread her legs wider.

Tinkerbell then assaulted Vidia's aroused body again as she used her left hand to keep herself spread and slowly slipped her middle and ring fingers inside with a moan and nearly deafening squelch as fresh emissions were forced out and down the Tinker's hand. The squelches and moans repeated as Tinkerbell began to slowly thrust her fingers.

Vidia neared her limit, on both fronts, she could feel that tight ball of pent up desire in her crotch building, the intense prickling in her urethra warned of a powerful ejaculation, her entire body tingled pleasantly and before she realized it, she was thrusting her hips, a task easily achieved from her soaked seat.

The Fast-Flyer was nearly hyperventilating as she felt her moment coming. Closed eyes did nothing as she could still hear the lewd sounds of Tinkerbell's task, before Vidia's body could handle no more as she cried out in bliss.

Cum ejected powerfully from Vidia, the pleasure of her release forced her eyes to remain closed, which caused her to unfortunately miss out on the impressive sight as her cum ejected powerfully from her, a thick, clear stream rocketed from her and narrowly missed Tinkerbell as the stream shoots just above her rear and hitting the wall.

The initial release lasted for just a second before it and Vidia's cry of bliss ended, however, less than a second passes before both resumed, more intense and loud that the first. This time however, Vidia's ejaculatory stream hit Tinkerbell's fingers thrusting into her, which prompted her to pull her fingers free and hold herself open as she moans as Vidia's stream fills her welcoming pussy briefly.

Tinkerbell's unique manner of pleasure soon ends abruptly as Vidia leans forward from a jolt of pleasure as she closed her thighs, her ejaculations directed into the chair as the repeated sounds of watery hisses are heard three more times as her cum falls over the edges of the chair in small waterfalls.

Vidia shuttered powerfully once her ejaculations came to an end and the pleasure was allowed to remain contained within, her arms unfolded and gripping the edge of her wet seat as she squirmed and shifted her thighs together as low, whimpering moans left her.

Vidia soon bit her lower lip as she felt her pleasure fade to a manageable degree and her senses returned, in time as she heard Tinkerbell's moans. Vidia opened her eyes to see the Tinker's fingers returned to their thrusting task.

The Fast-Flyer forced herself up on shaky, wet legs, wobbled a bit before she regained adequate balance. She takes a brief look back to the chair and smiles as she sees a puddle in the seat, as well as on the surrounding floor.

' _Amazing..._ ' thought Vidia, ' _I haven't come that much in a LONG time. I'm going to need to drink something after this is over._ ' the Fast-Flyer then turned her gaze back to Tinkerbell, blissfully continuing her own pleasure, though Vidia was surprised to see the Tinker much wetter than she remembered and a large wet spot on the wall. ' _Whoa, I did that too? I really will need to drink something..._ ' she added in her thoughts, before she smirked at the Tinker. ' _Tink's still going strong... well let's see if I can help drain some of that energy._ '

Vidia walked a few shaky steps to the left of the bed, knelt down and reached her right hand into the handbag that rested on the floor and pulled free a very unique, handcrafted sexual aid the Tinker had proudly created.

By Vidia's suggestion, Tinkerbell had started trying her hand at creating masturbatory aids- dildos, something not unheard of in Pixie Hollow. However, she immediately encountered a problem on her first attempt, she had never seen a real penis, after all, she wanted her creation to look like the real thing. Sure she could just look at other dildos for reference, but it wasn't the same as the real thing.

Vidia though insisted that the Tinker didn't need to know what a real penis looked like, allowing her 'ignorance' to fuel her imagination and create something to rival that of the real thing. With this helpful encouragement, the Tinker set off to work.

Tinkerbell's initial creations were very basic, simple rounded wooden cylinders, of various lengths and thickness. They did their job well, but even Tinkerbell thought they were a little boring, so she began experimenting, creating curved dildos, which were an immediate improvement as the Tinker could easily hit that special spot and give herself repeated squirting orgasms.

Soon after, Tinkerbell went on a dildo creating craze, testing various ideas that came to her. Why did they need to be smooth, or evenly shaped? Creating the more unique ones took longer to finish, especially the ribbed dildos.

Of course, Tinkerbell had some favorite's, one in particular was her pride and joy, as well as one of a kind with the time it took to create. The creation didn't have a curve, but the shaft had a rather detailed design, with horizontal ribs and crevices running the length of it rather than around it. The ribs weren't all straight, in fact, many weren't, the majority had some degree of curve, a couple even U-shaped.

These U-shaped designs had a very particular purpose besides added pleasure, Tinkerbell liked it when her juices would occasionally be ejected from her on the pull back of her thrust with her dildo creations, so the U-shaped ribs would collect more her juices and eject them with each retreat of the dildo, coating her hands, thighs and bed.

Tinkerbell even tried her hand at wearable dildos- strap-ons, something that was actually an alien idea to her fellow female Tinkers, allowing herself and Vidia a new experience. However, the new experience was a little awkward as the Tinker created a wooden 'harness', or as Vidia called it, wooden panties and they weren't particularly comfortable.

So that lead to the Tinker's latest creation, a V-shaped dildo that one would insert a smaller, though fatter dildo into one's pussy, leaving the 'real' dildo exposed. This was an immediate improvement and granted the one giving, pleasure as well. It also wasn't long before Vidia's praise of the creation had spread and Tinkerbell, embarrassingly, found herself nearly swamped with requests from other Fairies.

Now, Vidia held Tinkerbell's latest improvement to the 'Vildo' as Tinkerbell delightfully called them, naming them after the Fast-Flyer, much to her embarrassment. The dildo end of it had a simple vertical ribbing along it's foot-long length, but along with the end Vidia would be inserting in herself, an additional flared end was present, that would go in the Fast-Flyer's rectum, securing the device in place even more and adding to Vidia's own pleasure.

Already, well worked up, the only thing Vidia needed was to lube the toy up and quickly accomplished that as she briefly inserts the ribbed end into her own dripping pussy, with a small squelch and shutter from the Fast-Flyer, before removing it, well lubed and inserting the other two ends into their appropriate holes with small moan from Vidia before puling her hands free, revealing the toy now secure.

"Tink, I want you like you were before, but with your butt up for me." requested Vidia with a smile as she lifted her hands to her breasts and teases her nipples.

Tinkerbell wordlessly complied and faced the head of her bed as she continued to thrust her fingers into herself.

Vidia eagerly joined her, on her knees behind her lover and caressed the blondes butt, the brown ring of her anus occasional winked at her. Without any further warning, Vidia directed her fake member to the brown ring and in one smooth, slow motion, buried it's length into the Tinker, whom immediately responded with a gasp and vigorous shutter of her body and Vidia herself moans as she felt the Tinker's anus clinch around the cock.

Gliding her hands down the Tinker's slick body and to her arms, Vidia pulled Tinkerbell's hands from her clinching pussy and pinned them to the bed as she leaned over the trembling blonde.

"Mmm, that's my Tinkerbell." moaned Vidia. "Coming just from me sticking it in your naughty little ass."

Vidia slowly pulled back, licking her lips with delight as the retreat brought out Tinkerbell's moan of bliss. Vidia stopped at the head of the dildo and just as slowly advanced back in, which brought Tinkerbell's moan louder as her wings fluttered.

Fully residing in the Tinker's rectum again, Vidia, lean further down kissing the back of Tinkerbell's head, before she whispered...

"Tell me you want it."

"I want it!" declared Tinkerbell. "Ohhhh V-Vidia, I want you to fuck my ass with your wonderful cock!"

"Heh, such a dirty mouth on you." stated Vidia, before pulling back, her pace quickened a bit, before returning in, though she doesn't finish before Tinkerbell pushes her hips back to meet the return with a moan. "You like having your ass fucked, don't you?"

"YES!" declared Tinkerbell.

"Your ass is just another pussy for you." commented Vidia as she pulled back and swiftly returned before the Tinker could act, which forced a gasp from her. "It's so tight and wet for me."

Tinkerbell's response was only moans and gasps as Vidia steadily begun to thrust into her, just a moment later, a blissful wail left the blonde as release found her again, but Vidia, her face red with her own pleasure as each thrust rubbed that sensitive spot inside her, smiled and continued her task and quickened her pace as perverse sounds began to emanate from the thrusts.

As Tinkerbell recovered from her climax, she began to find the rhythm in Vidia's thrusts and began to meet them, thrusting herself back against them which provided her a more forceful thrust, in turn adding to Vidia's pleasure as the Fast-Flyer soon abandoned the dirty talk in favor of her own gasps and moans.

Tinkerbell eventually lifted herself up on her hands, to aid in meeting Vidia's thrusts, having created the toy and used it herself, she knew meeting Vidia's thrusts gave her pleasure and wanted her to find release as much as she wanted to again.

Moments passed as gasps and moans filled the room and wet slaps of flesh on flesh as the two Fairies soon groaned together, however, Tinkerbell is first to reach her moment, her thrusts stopped, with a pleasured moan, while Vidia gave a few more forceful thrusts before she gave a final one as she buried her full length into the Tinker as a blissful wail leaves her as a small gush of cum leaves her.

The two moaned and shuttered in their shared pleasure, before Tinkerbell's face returns to her bed as her anus quivered around the cock, mimicking her drooling pussy.

Still within the bliss of her release, Vidia slowly pulled back, freeing her cock with a pop and gasp from the blonde as she sees Tinkerbell's mildly gaping anus clinching around the emptiness, before the Tinker's hips lower to the bed and her body shuttered.

Vidia soon pulled the toy free and leaned down over the Tinker's back, both sweaty and hot.

"Thanks for the show." commented Vidia, before reaching her right hand under Tinkerbell and bringing a flinch from her as she palms her messy lower lips.

However, this lasted only a moment before Tinkerbell rolls herself over and faced Vidia with a smile on her reddened face.

"You're welcome."

"You must be tired." commented Vidia as she caressed the Tinker's cheek with her messy right hand, leaving trails of the blonde's fluids on her face.

"Heh, I'll rest when I'm sleeping." answered Tinkerbell, before lifting her hands to Vidia's hips. "Knowing you were watching, made me feel so good and I didn't wanna stop."

"Yanno..." started Vidia with a smirk. "As much as I loved seeing you work yourself over like that, I can't help wondering how much more I'd love seeing you and Periwinkle go at it."

Tinkerbell returned the smirk.

"But we're sisters."

"Even better." answered Vidia, before she gave the Tinker a quick kiss. "I want to see you two loving each other in the most lewd ways."

"Perv."

"Says the one with a massive collection of personally hand-crafted dildos."

"Point taken, ok, we'll see what Peri says. Until then..." replied Tinkerbell, before she turned them over, the Tinker atop the Fast-Flyer now, sitting up as she picked up the wet toy, "It's my turn, assume the position."

"Yes ma'am!" answered Vidia with a smile as she lifts her right hand in a salute, before she turned over, and lifted herself up on her knees, her rear presented in front of the Tinker, who freely looked upon the Fast-Flyer's tight anus and wet lower lips.

As she licked her lips, Tinkerbell secured the toy inside her with a small moan, before she placed her hand to Vidia's butt and spread the flesh to fully reveal the brown target.

The Fast-Flyer didn't share Tinkerbell's love for anal or her sensitivity, but still enjoyed it, more for Tinkerbell's delight, who knew though that she couldn't be as forceful as Vidia was on her. As she leaned in, Tinkerbell advanced slowly and gently as she pushed in, hearing the Fast-Flyer groan.

Tinkerbell stopped half-way in, before retreating slowly, prompting a light shutter from her as the end of the toy in her pussy pressed against that special spot inside. The Tinker returns, a quite sigh leaving her as the pressure was relieved and Vidia's continued groans delighted her ears, before repeating the half thrust.

Tinkerbell's pace was delightfully slow, each retreat brought a shutter from the blonde while Vidia's groans were slowly fading for quite moans. Minutes into the gentle thrusts, Tinkerbell could feel Vidia's anus relax to accept the intrusion. Tinkerbell continued her slow, half thrusts as she developed a rhythm, rocking and swaying her hips, her breath quickened from the steady, repeated pressure against the sensitive spot inside.

Tinkerbell knew that Vidia couldn't find release with anal alone, much to her disappointment and lifted her left hand from the Fast-Flyer's butt and reached towards her left wing. The Tinker lifted the appendage to her face and brought a pleasured gasp from Vidia as she licked the tip.

Tinkerbell continued her slow pace, the sounds of Vidia's moans fed into her own pleasure and it wasn't long before her steady rhythm began to falter as her aroused, sensitive pussy sent powerful jolts of pleasure through her body, signaling her release soon to arrive. A big smile formed on the Tinker's face as she felt the familiar prickly sensation around her center, her urethra specifically. A wonderfully wet release awaited her and urged the Tinker on, her pace quickened slightly, prompting more moans from the two.

Tinkerbell soon abandoned licking Vidia's wing as she placed the tip into her mouth and sucked on it while returning her hand to the Fast-Flyer's butt. With quicker stimulation to the sensitive spot inside, Tinkerbell groans as she fought the sensations, delightfully feeling the pressure build.

"V-Vidia..." started Tinkerbell with a pleasured groan. "H-How close are you?"

The Fast-Flyer briefly replied with a groan of her own, before, "I-I'm right there, l-lets finish together."

With a confirmed 'Ok' from Tinkerbell, she quickened her pace a little more, groaning hard as she felt the pressure of her release rapidly build, she wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer.

While The Tinker vainly struggled against the inevitable, Vidia quickly began her task of finding her release as she moved her right hand under her towards her dripping pussy and sunk two fingers into herself with a gasp and eagerly began to finger rapidly herself, taking just seconds before moaning out in bliss.

Vidia's orgasmic moans, the wet, sputtering sounds emanating from her pussy and the feeling of her cum splashing against her legs brought the Tinker to her limit as the blonde stops her thrusts as the clinching of Vidia's anus around her fake cock firmly pressed the other end against the sensitive spot inside. Moaning out with Vidia as she felt the liquid expression of her pleasure leave her powerfully, streaming over the toy and down to her bed to mix with Vidia's.

Tinkerbell felt the pleasure of two further ejaculations before her body was taken by intense trembling as the remaining pleasure echoed throughout her body. Aware enough to recognize Vidia's trembling as well, Tinkerbell attempted resuming her thrusts, a gasp left both fairies as Tinkerbell was forced to stop, her center feeling much too sensitive to immediately continue.

The Tinker coincided to the message her body was telling her and began to pull back, gasping and her trembling briefly intensifying as the highly sensitive spot inside was pressed against. The Tinker was delightfully surprised to feel a forth, though small spurt of cum leave her before she was freed from Vidia's mildly gaping anus, before Tinkerbell commanded one final task of her own anus and weakened pussy, pushing the toy free of her body, before laying to Vidia's left, meeting the Fast-Flyer's smiling gaze.

"Squirting orgasms are the best ones." commented Tinkerbell, though she clearly looked tired now.

"Heh, ok, you really need to rest now." replied Vidia with a smirk as she brushed some of the Tinker's hair from her face, before giving her brief kiss. "You came so many times I'm surprised you're still conscious."

"'Cause you were watching..." started Tinkerbell, before her eyes closed, "...Me." she added as her face soon relaxed.

Vidia's smiled and runs her fingers through the Tinker's hair.

"Good night Tink."

 **\- The following morning -**

"Ugh..."

Tinkerbell groaned as consciousness returned to her, her butt was quite sore, an event that wasn't alien to her after a particularly intense session. She reached her right hand back, gently caressing the still slightly gaped orifice and flinched as the still sensitive ring of muscles sent a jolt through her body and felt her pussy quickly become wet, Tinkerbell quickly pulled her hand away. Her anus was much too sensitive and she currently wasn't in the mood to masturbate.

" _Feeling the effects of last night, huh?_ " came Vidia's amused voice. " _You worked yourself over pretty good._ "

Tinkerbell groaned again as she opened her eyes, briefly lifting her right hand to rub the sleep away before she saw her vision clear to see her nude lover, standing at the side of her bed, holding a cup in each hand, before she lifted the one in her left hand up and drinking from it before offering the other to the Tinker. Tinkerbell reaching out her right hand to take the cup, before sitting up on her knees with a groan and took a sip from the cup.

"I'm still feeling tired and my butt is sore. How long were we going at it last night?"

"Heh, you did most of the work." replied Vidia, before sitting on the bed. "I'd guess two hours without a break."

"Two hours!?" gasped Tinkerbell. "No wonder I'm tired and sore." she added, before she smirked towards Vidia. "But I have you to thank for my butt being sore."

"That just means I did my job." answers Vidia with a smile, followed by Tinkerbell's giggle. "We have to clean this place up and wash up before work."

"Yeah, we must stink like crazy." agreed Tinkerbell before taking another sip from the cup.

"Afterall, we can't smell when we go to visit Peri." replied Vidia with a smirk and Tinkerbell's face flared red.

"O-Oh, a-about what I agreed to last night, I was in the moment, you were too, right?"

"Yep, but I still wanna see you two go at it. You had no problem 'practicing' with her."

"Y-Yeah, but that was different." replied Tinkerbell while she averted her gaze and lifted the cup to her lips.

"Oh come on..." urged Vidia as she leaned in with a smirk. "Don't tell me you haven't once thought of having sex with her again."

The Tinker's face seemed to get even redder, which prompted a giggle from Vidia.

"Oh, you have, haven't you?" asked Vidia as she lowers her right hand to Tinkerbell's upper left thigh, gently caressing her. "If your worried about what I'd think, don't you remember was I said when we first got together? Your sister is the only one I'd allow you to fuck besides me. After all..." she added, before moving her hand between Tinkerbell's thighs and urged a gasp from the blonde as she teased her mildly aroused labia. "I'm sure by now, Periwinkle must've picked up some of her own delights she'd like nothing better to try on her beloved sister and I'd VERY much like to see it."

Vidia managed a few moments of teasing Tinkerbell, who started to move her hips before a gasp left the Tinker and her left hand quickly grabs Vidia's wrist and pulled the teasing hand away, fingers glistened with her arousal.

"F-Fine, ok..." answered Tinkerbell. "I'll agree to what Peri decides."

"Great!" replied Vidia with delight as she lifted her right hand up to Tinkerbell's face and sticking her wet fingers into her mouth, whom licks the digits clean, before Vidia giggled and stands. "Well, let's clean this place and ourselves up and get to work."

 **\- Later that day -**

With the afternoon sun high in the air, Tinkerbell and Vidia were dressed warmly as they made their way to the boarder. Vidia happily expressed her delight in what she was sure was going to be Periwinkle's approval and the resulting show, which produced a happy blush on her face. Tinkerbell however was flushed with embarrassment, it wasn't that she was against being with her sister again, with the blurring of the boarders and Periwinkle able to visit the warm side, the sisters spent even more time together and nothing seemed to be off-limits for discussion, sex in particular was a common topic, sharing new experiences and kinks.

However, not long ago, Periwinkle revealed a particular desire she was very much into and although the Winter Fairy made no mention of wanting to try it out on her, Tinkerbell was sure she'd want to and wasn't quite sure she wanted Vidia to see it.

Just moments from the boarder, Tinkerbell felt the glow in her wings and her sister's presence, before the pair take the last turn, in view of the boarder and sees the Winter Fairy flying towards them.

"Oh, hi Tink!" greeted Periwinkle happily as she hurries towards her sister, hugging her.

Tinkerbell returned the embrace, "Hey Peri, we were just coming to meet you."

"Really?" Replied Periwinkle as she pulled back with a smile.

"Yeah..." added Vidia. "Are you busy?"

"No, I just wanted to visit the butterflies, I probably would've paid you a visit too."

"Wonderful!" declared Vidia as she drapes her left arm over the Winter Fairy's shoulders. "Tink and I have a request-"

"O-One second..." interrupted Tinkerbell as she pulled her sister away, "I'll ask her, in private." she added, before flying from the pathway, into the forest.

"Ok then." replied back Vidia with a smile. "Meet me at the boarder."

"Tink, what's going on?" asked Periwinkle as the Tinker stops a short distance in, before she turned to face her sister, blushing profusely.

"Uh, well, do you remember when I told you Vidia likes to watch me masturbate?"

"Heh, yeah." answered Periwinkle with a smile.

"Well, Vidia wants to take that a step farther and... add you..."

There was a brief blank look on her sister's face, before Tinkerbell felt a chill run up her back with the sudden grin of delight that came to Periwinkle's now blushing face.

"P-Peri?"

"O-Oh..." replied Periwinkle, snapping out of her daze as her face reddened more and averted her eyes. "R-Really?"

With the image of her sisters unsettling grin dominating her mind, Tinkerbell warily asked, "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think..." repeated Periwinkle lowly, before she returned her gaze back to Tinkerbell.

The Tinker saw the grin return and her gaze was almost predatory it seemed. Vidia had given her similar looks, however she had grown to learn what to expect from the Fast-Flyer, but to see it from Periwinkle of all people, someone whom she was only intimate with once, Tinkerbell felt very unnerved to be looked at in such a way by her.

"What's your opinion on it?" asked Periwinkle.

"I... would go along with what you decide." answered Tinkerbell, wondering what exactly she may have gotten into.

"And Vidia just wants to watch?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" declared Periwinkle, before placing her hands to her sister's shoulders gently. "To tell the truth, I've been thinking about what sort of things I could do to you."

"Heh... nothing too extreme, please." requested Tinkerbell nervously.

The Winter Fairy's, previous, cheerful demeanor returned with a smile as she pulled her hands away.

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that, I'm not like Spike, at least not yet." replied Periwinkle with a smirk, which prompted a nervous giggle from Tinkerbell, which only continued with Periwinkle's added comment. "I won't break the skin."

 **\- Near the boarder -**

Standing to the left of the bridge separating the seasons, Vidia occupied herself with a waist-high whirlwind, circling around herself a couple times before seeing the sister's return and land in front of her.

"Well?" asked Vidia with a smile.

"So..." started Periwinkle with a smirk as started to circle Vidia. "You want to watch me and Tink have sex, huh?" she asked, before returning in front of the Fast-Flyer, who was a bit puzzled, by the shift in the Winter Fairy's demeanor, she expressed a level of confident dominance that mirrored her own and she liked it.

"Yep." answered Vidia.

"Hmm, well then, I have a condition..." replied Periwinkle as she walks behind Tinkerbell and places her hands to her sister's shoulders and trailing her hands down the Tinker's arms, who clearly looked much more nervous than usual from her sister's touch, even with her coat still on, it puzzled Vidia even more, it seemed Periwinkle was making Tinkerbell uncomfortable. "The show doesn't come free."

"Ok, what's your price?" asked Vidia.

"Do you know what a golden shower is?" asks Periwinkle.

Vidia's smile finally gave way to a look of wary curiosity.

"Yeah... why?"

"Let me give you one."

"What!?" gasped not only Vidia, but Tinkerbell as well, who pulled away from her sister to stand beside Vidia and commented...

"You're not peeing on her!"

"Yeah! That's disgusting!" agreed Vidia.

"Aww, really?" asked Periwinkle with a smile. "Not even the promise of seeing me and Tink together would change you're mind?"

"Absolutely not!" confirmed Vidia. "No one's peeing on me!"

"Well that's a shame." replied Periwinkle with a smile as she placed her hands behind her. "It'd love to see someone who thinks so highly of themselves on the ground, covered in my pee and mud on their face." she adds with grin.

This comment concerned Vidia enough to take a step back.

"Periwinkle, are you feeling ok?" asked Vidia. "You're acting pretty weird."

"I'm feeling just fine."

Vidia glanced to Tinkerbell, who meets her gaze, but only briefly as she quickly averts her eyes.

"Tink, do you what up with her?" asked Vidia.

"Well..." started Periwinkle. "Since Vidia's shower is a no go, then how aboooout... ah, you drench those pants?"

"W-What!?" gasps Vidia with a giggle. "You can't seriously be asking me to wet myself? What's with you and pee?"

"So is that a 'no'?" asks Periwinkle, still smiling.

"Well..." started Vidia, with a sigh. "It would be better than you peeing on me..."

While Tinkerbell looks to Vidia curiously, Periwinkle is clearly intrigued by Vidia's considering of the request, as if she didn't expect Vidia to take it seriously. The Fast-Flyer though, notices the curious gaze and quickly smirks.

"Ah ha! I see what you're doing!" declares Vidia. "What's the REAL condition?"

"Jingles..." mutters Periwinkle, though smiling, "Oh well, I thought my straight faced act was good enough. The real request is just seeing you pee."

"That's it?" asked Vidia with a small giggle. "Seriously, what is it with you and pee?"

"It's just something I've developed a liking for." answered Periwinkle.

"Alright then." replied Vidia. "I'll pee in return for seeing you and Tink go at it."

"Great! Let's stay around the boarder." commented Periwinkle happily as she flies to the pairs right, into the forest, before Vidia looked to Tinkerbell, who smiles nervously and avoids eye contact.

"Tink, are you not telling me something? Was Periwinkle acting like that the first time you two had sex?

"No..." answered Tinkerbell, before heading in the direction her sister went.

"Hey, what aren't you telling me?" asked Vidia as she quickly followed behind.

"Here? We're not exactly hidden." commented Vidia as she and Tinkerbell rejoined Periwinkle near the river's edge, just a couple trees separating them from the edge. "Anyone who happens to be curious about what we're doing over in winter could easily see us."

"Is that a problem?" asked Periwinkle with a smile, which brought one from Vidia as well.

"Heh, you're acting a bit weird, but I like it. I'm fine with a little added risk."

Periwinkle only continued to smile, though Tinkerbell didn't look too pleased.

"But I'm not, we're way too exposed."

"Ok, ok." replied Periwinkle, still smiling. "After Vidia pays up, we can move a little further in." she added, before turning to the Fast-Flyer. "I'm waiting."

"Fine, fine." replied Vidia with a smirk as she walked to the edge as she removed her coat and used her winds to place it on a nearby branch. "You don't mind it I do it over the water, do you?"

"Nope." answered Periwinkle happily as she fluttered in front of Vidia, while Tinkerbell removed her coat, flying up and placing it near Vidia's, before joining her sister, hovering to her left.

With Tinkerbell joining her sister though, Vidia's cheeks redden some as she commented...

"You're going to watch too?"

"Of course." answered Tinkerbell with a smile. "I may not share Peri's level of enjoyment, but I'd gladly watch you pee. Just not the other one though."

The comment brings a brighter blush to Vidia's face, while Periwinkle giggles and added...

"Same here, that's where I draw the line."

"Lucky me..." muttered Vidia, before slipping off her shoes as she grabbed the waist of her pants, pulling them and her panties down and free of her legs and tossing them to the side before standing up straight, revealing her hairless lower lips.

Vidia finished with removing her top, freely revealing her breasts with her lack of a bra.

"Any specific way you want me to pee?" asked Vidia.

"Hmm..." hummed Periwinkle, as she briefly lifted a finger to her chin. "Oh! Yeah! Turn around and bend over!"

Vidia chuckled before she turned her back to the sisters and leaned forward, reaching down and grabbing her ankles. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle shared an approving grin of the view they had of the Fast-Flyer's mildly aroused labia and anus.

Vidia however, looked between her legs briefly, before she gasped and quickly stood up and faced Periwinkle.

"Nope, not happening!"

"What? Why?" asked Periwinkle, clearly disappointed.

"If I pee like that, it's gonna trail down to my face. I'm not drinking my own pee."

"If you push instead of just letting go, you won't have to worry about that." commented Periwinkle.

"And what about near the end? Nu-uh, not gonna happen, I'm peeing standing up, take it or leave it."

"Fine." sighed Periwinkle.

"Alright then..." replied Vidia, before she lowered her hands and spread herself open, however, before she could release, the Winter Fairy gasped.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know, hover and spread your legs!"

"Really?" asked Vidia with a smirk. "I'm just peeing."

"You're the one that asked if I wanted you to pee a certain way." replied Periwinkle with a smile.

"Ok, ok." commented Vidia, before she lifted herself off the ground, along with her legs and spread them. "Good?"

"Perfect!" answered Periwinkle happily.

Without another word, Vidia relaxed with a sigh, drawing Periwinkle's attentive gaze before the Winter Fairy giggled with delight as a pale yellow fluid sprang free from the Vidia's lower lips with a small arc down towards river.

Vidia herself, blushed brightly from the sister's delight in watching her relieve herself, Periwinkle specifically as she moves a little closer to the stream.

"Hehe..." giggled Periwinkle. "I see someones not drinking enough water." she teased, which prompted an amused chuckle from the Fast-Flyer, before Periwinkle added, watching the glistening stream as it began to loss strength. "Isn't it amazing though? It's what's left of the liquid our body doesn't need anymore."

"Uh, yeah, that's what urine is." replied Vidia, before she pushed, releasing another short stream of pee, then a shorter one as the remaining trickled out to a stop and Vidia lowered her legs and returned to the ground.

"Heh, yeah..." replied Periwinkle as her pale cheeks redden and backing away slightly. "Sorry if I'm creeping you out about it, Gliss recently got me into it and her excitement kinda rubbed off on me."

"Really?" asked Vidia with a smile. "So that's where you got the idea of golden showers?"

"Hehe..." giggled Periwinkle embarrassingly.

"So whose been giving and receiving?" asked Vidia with a smirk. "Both of you?"

Periwinkle looked to her sister and quickly took the Tinker by the arm as she commented, "Heh, hey how about we get to that request of yours?" she added, before flying past Vidia with Tinkerbell and returning to the ground.

"Alright." answered Vidia with a smile as she walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it, waiting for her show to start.

Tinkerbell, who stood just behind her sister, felt her nervousness raise as she saw Periwinkle take a deep breath, clearly calming herself before the Winter Fairy turned to face her with a smirk, before Periwinkle began to slowly circle her.

"Where do I start..." commented Periwinkle as she caressed Tinkerbell's right shoulder as she walked behind her.

Vidia's curiosity returned as she saw Tinkerbell flinch nervously at her sisters touch, some nervousness was expected after all, this was going to be only the second time the sisters were intimate with each other, to Vidia's knowledge, plus they were being watched. However, Tinkerbell's nervousness seemed unusually high.

Periwinkle returned to Tinkerbell's front, grinning as she saw the nervous look in her sister's eyes.

"Heh, you're nervous..." commented Periwinkle, before she stepped closer and lifted her hands to cup the Tinker's face, but the Winter Fairy's grin faded as she felt her sisters light shaking. "You're shaking... are you scared?" she asked, as she pulled back with concern.

"N-No, I'm not scared." replied Tinkerbell with a nervous smile. "This is just the second time we're going to do this and going by our talks, you've changed in this particular area since our first time. So, I'm just worried about what you're going to do."

Vidia, hearing Tinkerbell's comment, was greatly curious, hearing her comment that she was nervous about what her sister was going to do was normal, but expressing that she was worried, Vidia wanted to speak up, but resisted, wanting to see is she could figure out the reason for Tinkerbell's worry.

"Oh..." replied Periwinkle with a cheerful smile. "I promise I won't do anything extreme. Nervous I'm ok with, but not scared."

"Ok." commented Tinkerbell as she returned the smile.

' _Well..._ ' thought Vidia and she crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. ' _Looks like this is going to be better than I thought._ '

Periwinkle's grin returned as she lifted her right hand up to cup her sister's cheek gently.

"Vidia..." started Periwinkle.

"Yeah?" replied the Fast-Flyer.

"Am I allowed to kiss Tink?"

"Of course, do what you want, pretend I'm not here." answered Vidia.

What followed was Periwinkle immediately kissing her sister, not gently either as the Tinker takes a reactive step back, though the lips remained together as Periwinkle wrapped her let arm around her sister, keeping her close, as she quickly wrestled her sisters tongue into submission. Tinkerbell made vain attempts to assert some dominance with her tongue, but ultimately failed as Periwinkle's whipped hers around with ease and licked at it as if trying to taste the last thing the Tinker ate.

The unexpected 'assault' ended with Periwinkle taking Tinkerbell's tongue in her own mouth and sucking on it as she separated their lips, leaving an abundance of their combined saliva and the Tinker's tongue briefly hanged free as she caught her breath.

"How was that?" asks Periwinkle, followed by her licking her lips.

"U-Unexpected."

Seeing the forceful, one-sided kiss, sparked of twinge of arousal between Vidia's legs.

"Well now you know what to expect." replied Periwinkle before she return her lips to Tinkerbell and her tongue into her mouth.

This time though, the Tinker wasn't taken by surprise and was able to hold her ground as the two wrestled for dominance, gasps and moans leaving them both as they embraced each other, building their arousal together. The stalemate soon shifted in Periwinkle's favor as her sister began to win their duel and Periwinkle's tongue took residence in her mouth once again, toying with her tongue.

Tinkerbell couldn't deny that Periwinkle's dominating kiss was turning her on greatly and soon submitted to her sister, taking delight of the new occupant in her mouth, teasing her tongue, licking its length and flicking at its tip and Tinkerbell couldn't stop the image of that same flicking being performed between her legs, which caused her center to throb with desire.

Once again, the kiss ends with Periwinkle sucking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Hehe, I like kissing you." commented Periwinkle as both Fairies catch their breath and Tinkerbell pulling her tongue back into the safety of her mouth.

Both sisters ears were red and Periwinkle stepped behind Tinkerbell, whose face reddened more as she saw Vidia looking at her with a grin, teasing her left nipple.

A small gasp left the Tinker as she felt Periwinkle's hands grasp her breasts through her dress, before a shocked, louder gasp leaves her as she felt her sister bite down on her right ear, near the middle, not enough to hurt, but it sent a sudden flood of pleasure through her body and crashed between her legs, which buckled.

"AH! N-Not the whole thing!" gasped out the Tinker, quickly lifting her right hand up to the side of Periwinkle's head, grabbing at her snowy hair.

Periwinkle didn't let up however as she began to squeeze and knead her sisters breasts and begun to nibble on the thick organ, which brought Tinkerbell to her knees.

"S-Stop!" requested Tinkerbell as she pressed her thighs together, however, Periwinkle only continued, and soon pulled the front of the Tinker's dress down, exposing her breasts and pinched her erect nipples firmly.

Tinkerbell soon pressed her free hand between her thighs, feeling her pleasure building rapidly as Periwinkle mercilessly drove her towards her peak. The nibbling soon shifted to licking, sucking and the warm breath of her sister tickling her ear, which brought a powerful shutter of pleasure to Tinkerbell.

With Tinkerbell well on her way to a sudden climax, Vidia watched the arousing sight with great interest, the way Periwinkle was dominating Tinkerbell, seeing this side of her, turned her on greatly, which urged her to tease both of her own nipples. Vidia's arousal jumped a few levels as she sees Periwinkle look towards her and Vidia was shocked to feel a shiver up her back from the gaze, there was definitely something different about the Winter Fairy.

"P-Peri please!" uttered Tinkerbell through her pleasure, feeling the tightness between her legs building. "I-It's t-too-Nngh..."

Tinkerbell's resistance was cut short as she felt her sisters teeth return, not just nibbling though, more like chewing as her center burst with pleasure flooding her body as she gasped out as her body shuttered powerfully as Periwinkle continued to assault her ear.

Tinkerbell's bliss had only begun though as she soon felt Periwinkle bite into her ear, a fresh new wave of pleasure released through her body, which caused her mind to go blank with sensation and gasped out as her right hand limply falls to her side.

Periwinkle soon released her sister, smiling as she fell forward to the ground, her body trembling intensely.

"Looks like it works on you too."

The relatively harmless fall brought Tinkerbell's consciousness back with a groan as she writhed on the ground, feeling her pants drenched and her center throbbed with pleasure as she gripped the grass and dirt in her hands. Tinkerbell had yet to finish her blissful release before Periwinkle leaned over her sister and licks her lips.

"I'm not done with you yet, Tink." commented Periwinkle lustfully, placing her right hand to Tinkerbell's right shoulder and gently trailing her fingertips down her arm, bringing an additional shutter from the Tinker as a trail of frost followed behind Periwinkle's fingers.

"W-Wait!" replied Tinkerbell desperately as she turned over, looking up into her sisters lusty gaze. "I-I t-think we need t-to set some b-boundaries. OH! A safe word!"

"Butterflies." answered Periwinkle.

Vidia, while greatly aroused seeing Periwinkle forcefully making Tinkerbell climax, hearing the mention of safe words and Periwinkle's immediate answer, the Fast-Flyer's eyes widen in shock.

"I don't believe it!" she declared with a grin, drawing the sisters curious gaze. "Who would've thought that Periwinkle was into the S&M stuff? That explains the way you've been acting and Tink's reactions to you. You knew about this, didn't you Tink?"

"Y-yeah..." answered Tinkerbell, averting her gaze.

"Yep." answered Periwinkle as well. "But not just S&M, but the whole BDSM range of stuff."

"Reeeeally?" asks Vidia with a smirk. "Tinkerbell, you naughty fairy, keeping this from me, we could've teamed up on you. So Peri, when did you develop this particular delight?"

"It was shortly after the first time me and Tink did this." answered Periwinkle as she removed herself from above her sister, allowing her to sit up. "Spike and Gliss found out about it and they offered to try out some stuff with me."

"Let me guess..." started Vidia, "Spike was the one to introduce you to the rougher side of sex?"

"Yep, I practiced on Gliss, who was very willing. I tried out both, being the dominate one and submissive, both are fun, but I've really taken to being the dominate one, hearing Gliss cry out in pleasure and pain and begging for release..." answered Periwinkle with a sigh of delight at the memory, looking up at nothing in particular as she placed her hands between her legs with a blush on her face as she rubbed her thighs together. "Just thinking about it makes me so wet."

' _Whoa..._ ' thought Vidia nervously. ' _She might be more into this stuff than I am._ '

"What about Spike?" asked Vidia. "Have you dominated her?"

"No." sighed Periwinkle with disappointment. "She's not into the submissive role, Gliss really likes it though, but I like it when Spike dominates me." replied Periwinkle as she looks to the ground with a delighted smile. "The Mistress can be gentle, but harsh too. I have a hard time decided which I like more."

"Mistress huh?" commented Vidia with a smirk, which snapped Periwinkle from her daze with a gasp and her face flared red.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to say that! Just forget I even said it!"

"Hehe... someone's who's both submissive and dominate..." commented Vidia with amusement. "There's not many like you. How about you show us what you've been learning, on Tink that is."

"What!?" gasps Tink.

"Oh can I!" asks Periwinkle cheerfully with a flutter of her wings.

"Absolutely, go wild, make your sister beg."

"I have the perfect thing!" declared Periwinkle before quickly flying away into the Winter Woods.

"Peri wait!" called out Tinkerbell, but her sister was gone before she could get to her feet and the Tinker's gaze turned to Vidia with a frown.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Why didn't you tell me your sister's into the rough stuff? Besides, Butterflies, hehehe..." replied Vidia with a giggle, prompting a full-faced blush from Tinkerbell.

"Well first of all..." started Tinkerbell as she pulled the front of her dress over her chest. "I didn't see the point. You don't just volunteer the kind of kinky stuff your Fast-Flying friends are into, not like I'd be very interested in the first place."

"Hmm, point taken." commented Vidia. "For future reference though, I'd be interested in what sort of stuff Peri's into, maybe it would give me some ideas to try on you."

"I hope not, if the things Peri has told are even half true."

"Ohh, she's told you the things she's done and had done to herself?" asked Vidia with an intrigued smirk. "Do tell."

"Well, the other day she told me about when Spike tied her hands and suspended her from a tree and whipped her back after she came when she wasn't supposed to."

"Whoa..." replied Vidia, clearly surprised. "She's into being hurt?"

"Peri said she liked it when Spike did it." answered Tinkerbell. "The whipping is the harshest thing Peri has said Spike has done to her. There's probably other things she hasn't told me, which I'm perfectly fine not knowing, as long as Peri likes it. It's not my place to judge, heck, some people find anal disgusting, but I love it."

"Along with licking it." commented Vidia, which brought a small giggle from Tinkerbell. "So, what about stuff Peri has done, to Gliss I guess?"

"Heh..." replied Tinkerbell nervously as she averts her gaze. "Pretty much what ever Spike does to Peri, Peri does to Gliss. But the most recent event Peri has told me... she tied Gliss to her bed and pretty much abused her by using one of those hand-held things with a bunch of tiny whips, I forgot what it's called-"

"I know what you're talking about, but I don't remember the name either." commented Vidia.

"Ok, good, anyway, Peri said she whipped it over Gliss' pussy repeatedly until she was crying for mercy and wet herself."

"Geez!" gasps Vidia, "Is that all Peri did? Just whipped her?" she adds, before she thought, ' _I think I might have to actually watch myself around her, she might come after me after she finishes with Tink._ '

"No, but that's what really stuck in my mind." answered Tinkerbell. "Gliss apparently really likes being 'punished'."

"A masochist huh?" commented Vidia. "I wouldn't have guessed that about her."

"I only know what Peri has told me, so I'm sure there are details I don't know."

"Yeah..." replied Vidia with a smile. "Like do they have normal three-way sex."

"Huh... I never thought to ask that."

"I hope they do, violent sex all the time can't be good." commented Vidia.

"But small doses can be exciting..." replied Tinkerbell as she averted her eyes briefly as she delightfully thought back to Periwinkle's aggressive kissing and the forced release by her sister's hands.

"Really now?" asked Vidia with a smirk. "Are you becoming your sisters plaything already?"

"W-What!? N-No!" gasped Tinkerbell as her face flared red.

"I dunno..." replied Vidia as she lowered her left hand between her legs and teased herself a bit while she moved her right to her left breast. "The way you submitted to her as she forced herself on you really got me going."

"I-I was just caught off-guard!" declares Tinkerbell. "I didn't know what to expected from her."

"I wonder if you would submit that easily with me if I was more dominate with you and not with just fucking you in the ass, it would be a nice challenge."

"T-That's exactly what it would be, a challenge." replied Tinkerbell defiantly.

"Ohh, feisty, working for it makes it much more satisfying."

Tinkerbell's face was red from Vidia's comment, remembering last night with Vidia taking her from behind, holding her down, it turned her on greatly. The thought of her struggling against the Fast-Flyer, before being eventually overpowered and pleasured by her also turned her on. That thought also lead to the reverse as a smile formed on the Tinkers face at the thought of overpowering Vidia.

"It would be even more satisfying seeing you submit. Maybe Peri and I should team up on you."

Tinkerbell was surprised to see the smirk quickly fade from Vidia's face, though it quickly returned, though more nervous looking, which prompted a grin from Tinkerbell.

"Oh, what was that look for? Does Peri actually make you nervous? Is my sister more dominate than you?"

"O-Of course not."

Hearing the stutter, Tinkerbell's grin shifted to a smirk as she began to walk towards the Fast-Flyer.

"I think you are. Yanno, Peri and I share a lot of similar things. Maybe you were right, maybe she did awaken a more submissive side in me, but that leaves the possibility of a dominate side too. Maybe I should ask to watch Peri have her fun with you."

"H-Hehe, t-that's not gonna happen."

"You're voice is shaking..." replied Tinkerbell as Vidia nervously saw Tinkerbell's expression start to mirror the dark grin of her sister, before...

" _I'm back!_ " declares Peri.

The following gasp and flinch from Vidia surprised each sister, but Tinkerbell grins as Vidia's reaction only confirmed her suspicion.

However, Tinkerbell's delight at the future possibilities suddenly gave way as she looked to her sister to see she carried a bundle of rope over her shoulder and the worry instantly returned at what Periwinkle could possibly have planned.

"What's going on?" asked Periwinkle.

"N-Nothing!" declared Vidia.

"What's with the rope Peri?" asked Tinkerbell and quickly saw her sister look at her excitedly.

"There's something I've been wanting to try; Tying someone up and suspending them from a tree while I tease them!"

"Whoa..." commented Tinkerbell as she backs away. "I'm not too sure about the tying up part, I'd be completely defenseless."

"That's the fun of it!" stated Periwinkle excitedly. "You'd be completely at my mercy!"

The fact that Periwinkle could cheerfully say that was almost more concerning to Tinkerbell than the unsettling grin.

"I'm all for it." commented Vidia. "I give you permission to tie her up."

"Hey!" gasps Tinkerbell. "You can't just decide that! This is MY choice!"

"Please!" begs Periwinkle happily as she stepped closer to her sister. "I PROMISE I won't hurt you. You trust me, don't you?"

"Well..." started Tinkerbell warily. "I do trust you..."

Periwinkle then stepped up close to Tinkerbell and leaned near her right ear and whispered, "If it helps, after we're finish, how about we team up and give Vidia some of it?"

"DEAL!" declares Tinkerbell quickly with a smile, before looking to the Fast-Flyer, who looked at her curiously.

"Great!" announced Periwinkle, before she slipped the rope from her body. "Now let's get those clothes off you..."

"I can do that myself." quickly replied Tinkerbell with a smile before she began to remove her clothing, first her dress, which revealed the darkened crotch of her pants, before those and her panties were pulled down.

Once nude, Periwinkle grins happily and reached down to pick up a shorter rope.

"You brought more than one?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Yep, just in case." answered Periwinkle as she walked behind her sister and pulled her hands behind her back and tied her wrists together. "Now lay on your stomach."

"My stomach? Why?" asked Tinkerbell, though complied.

"Well I'm tying you up." answered Periwinkle as she knelled at her sister's left side. "You're flexible, right?"

"Yeah..." replied Tinkerbell as she felt Periwinkle tie her ankles together. "...why-H-Hey!" she gasped when she felt her ankles lifted back to her wrists and her limbs bound together.

Periwinkle happily proceeded with her next step and grabbed the much longer rope, tying one end to the small gap between her bound wrists and ankles, before looking up and locating a nearby branch and tossing the other end of the rope up and over it.

Tinkerbell could see what her sister was doing and still gasps as she was lifted from the ground as Periwinkle pulled the rope, ending at a height eye level with a grinning Vidia, at least when her slow rotation allowed eye contact.

"Vidia..." commented Peri. "Do you think you could lend a hand?"

"Absolutely!" answered Vidia cheerfully as she walked from her tree and near Periwinkle. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold the rope while I tie it off." replied Periwinkle.

"Ok."

With Vidia taking the rope and Periwinkle flying up to the branch, the Fast-Flyer looked to the Tinker's blushing face with a smile.

"I'm impressed, I'm getting more of a show than I thought."

Tinkerbell groaned in annoyance before Periwinkle returned.

"Ok Vidia, you can let go."

Following the release of the rope, Tinkerbell felt a slight drop, though her rotation slightly increased. Her squirms only further increased her speed and Tinkerbell suddenly felt VERY vulnerable as Vidia returned to the tree and felt her sister's eyes on her, currently directly behind her. Tinkerbell felt like of piece of dangling meat for a hungry predator and her sister was that predator.

"U-Uh, P-Peri, I'm not feeling too comfortable about this. I'm completely defenseless."

"That's the point." answered Periwinkle as she rotated Tinkerbell to face her with a grin as she caressed the Tinker's cheeks. "You're at my complete mercy."

While Tinkerbell knew that, hearing Periwinkle actually SAY it, cause her heart to race.

"Heh, but don't worry..." added Periwinkle as she teased Tinkerbell's upper arms, her fingers trailed up and down, which brought a shutter from the Tinker as frost formed and melted on her skin. "Peri's gonna treat you right."

Vidia, now sitting, teased herself lightly with her left hand between her thighs as she watched the show with a smile. However, something briefly caught her attention, an odd sound that seemed to come from behind her, which caused her to lean to her right to look out to the Winter side of the boarder. Vidia saw and heard nothing, but was puzzled, she was sure she heard something behind her, it could have very well been an insect that flew by, or it could be the fact that they were outside doing this and her nervousness was finally catching up to her. What ever the reason, urged by her own arousal, Vidia returned her attention back to show in front of her.

Periwinkle returned her lips to Tinkerbell's, who was now defense-less to resist as Periwinkle grips her head to steady her as the Frost Fairy's tongue took residence in her mouth as she licked and flicked her tongue yet again.

It was only a kiss, but Tinkerbell found herself quickly getting aroused again, her pussy tingled with desire as Periwinkle's tongue flicked at the tip of hers, once again forcing the Tinker to imagine that same motion on her clit. Tinkerbell seriously wondered if that was Periwinkle's intention, her sister's motions with her tongue were the same motions she'd want between her legs. It wasn't long before the Tinker could feel herself dripping and squirmed in vain as her pussy began to ache for attention.

The kiss ended with a thick string of saliva between the sisters and a gasp of breath from them both before Periwinkle licks her lips.

"Did I tell you I like kissing you?" asked Periwinkle as she lowers her right hand down to Tinkerbell's chest and pinched her erect nipple with a gasp from her sister.

"Y-Yeah..." answered the Tinker. "W-Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Heh, believe it or not, Gliss..." answered Periwinkle as she lowered her left hand to join her right, pinching both nipples of her sister and rolling them between her fingers, which urged moans and groans from the blonde. "She told me to pretend the tongue is a giant clit, the aggressiveness is something I added. What do you think? Do you like my kisses?" she asked, before a gasp left the Tinker as frost left the tips of her fingers to cover the blondes nipples and areola's, which prompted a shutter and squirm from her.

"Y-yes... I-I like it." answered Tinkerbell. "I want you to do the same to my clit!" she adds, followed by a gasp as she felt Periwinkle's pinch her chilled nipples harder.

"Heh, so honest, I like that. But I'll get to that part of your body eventually, just be patent for me. Until then, open your mouth and stick your tongue out for me, nice and far and keep it out."

Tinkerbell complied without a word, eagerly awaiting the next act her sister would submit to her tongue. She was quickly rewarded as Periwinkle takes her tongue in her mouth, closing her lips around the wet organ and resumed her own flicking of it, which brought an additional shutter from the blonde and a throb from her pussy and Tinkerbell could feel a warmth trail from her pussy and over her erect clit.

Periwinkle then did something new she wasn't expecting, she began to move herself back and forth on her tongue. Tinkerbell's sexual experiences may have been limited to other fairies, but she was aware of what a blow-job was and Periwinkle was doing the exact same motions, on her tongue. Given the moans from her sister and closing her eyes, Periwinkle clearly found pleasure in the act and so did Tinkerbell from the perverseness of it.

Tinkerbell was beginning to regret being tied up, she would've aided in her sister's act, who was doing a VERY good job turning her on and desiring more physical contact from her.

What physical contact she had though, soon leaves, much to Tinkerbell disappointment as she felt the fingers leave her cold nipples and Periwinkle's left hand returned to her cheek before Tinkerbell managed to catch sight of Periwinkle's right hand lower between her legs and her moaning increased as she sucked her tongue eagerly.

Vidia, now beginning to finger herself, had a pretty good idea of what Periwinkle was doing, which was only confirmed as the Front Fairy took a few steps to her right, allowing Vidia a side view as she sucked on Tinkerbell's tongue and lowered her right hand between her clothed thighs, teasing herself. The Frost Fairy didn't forget about the Fast-Flyer, the fact that she wanted Vidia to have a good look aroused the Fast-Flyer more.

' _Spike has taught you well._ ' thought Vidia as she lifted her left hand up to her right breast and began to squeeze it and pinch her nipple, urging a small moan from herself.

Tinkerbell watched eagerly as Periwinkle continued her unusual, but arousing motions until the Frost Fairy suddenly stops with a flinch and shutter, before her eyes opened, looking the Tinker directly in the eyes as she gave a couple more slow thrusts on her tongue, before she pulled back with a sigh and her face a bright red with a smile as Tinkerbell's tongue hung freely from her mouth, panting from the arousing thought that her sister had just climaxed as she sucked her tongue like a penis.

Periwinkle revealed a toothy smile as she lifted her right hand and the Tinker sees the glistening of her sister's juices on her fingers, before Periwinkle places her index and middle fingers on the Tinker's tongue and pushes it back in her mouth and Tinkerbell quickly began to lick her sisters fingers clean, which brought a giggle from the Frost Fairy before she begun to slowly moves her fingers in and out of the Tinker's mouth briefly before pulling them free with a small pop and sticking her wet fingers in her own mouth.

"Mmm, I think it's time to move on to better things, don't you think?"

"Yes! Please!" eagerly answered Tinkerbell.

Periwinkle grins and glances to her left and a small chuckle leaves her, before she turns Tinkerbell to face Vidia, whose eyes were currently closed as she eagerly fingered herself.

"Looks like Vidia's liking the show." whispers Periwinkle.

The two watched as the Fast-Flyer masturbated, unaware that she was now the show as small moans and groans left her, evidently nearly her own release, however, upon opening her eyes, Vidia gasped as her already red face reddened more with the pair of eyes on her. Vidia only paused briefly from the surprise before resuming with a smile and closing her eyes again.

"Tinkerbell..." started Periwinkle. "How about you tell Vidia what you told me when I kissed you. Let's help her along a bit."

While embarrassed at the suggestion, Tinkerbell complied as she watched Vidia tease herself closer and closer to her own release.

"P-Peri pretends my tongue is my clit and I-I want her to lick my clit like she did my tongue and make me come."

"Heh, not exactly what you said, but it works." commented Periwinkle with a smirk.

Vidia giggled briefly before she moaned and looked to the Tinker, before she returned to her feet. Spreading her legs as she leaned back against the tree, the Fast-Flyer's moan rose in volume as her fingers quickly thrust into herself and her legs began to tremble.

Tinkerbell didn't have the treat of only watching as a surprised gasped left her as she felt the fingers of Periwinkle's right hand between her breasts and slowly move down to her belly as frost formed and melted behind her fingers, bringing a pleasured chilled to the blondes body. Periwinkle makes two more chilly passes before Vidia moans out and Periwinkle stops as she turns her attention to the Fast-Flyer as well.

The sister's saw Vidia pull her wet fingers free as a thin stream of cum briefly ejected from her, before a gasp followed and a slightly thicker, lengthier stream leaves her as her leg visibly shake before the stream ends with a trickle, but not before Vidia returns her hand to herself, rubbing her clit and urged a weak, third spurt from herself before closing her thighs around her hand as she trembles.

"Mmmm..." moaned Periwinkle as she licked her lips and lowered her left hand between her own thighs. "I like squirters." she added, before whispering to her sister, " _I get her pussy later, until then, I have yours..._ "

Tinkerbell's view of Vidia recovering from her release was turned away as Periwinkle rotated her to her right and the Frost Fairy gripped her sister's knees and spread her legs. Periwinkle licked her lips again at the messy, dripping sight of Tinkerbell's blushing lower lips.

Periwinkle stepped forward, between her sisters legs, which she allowed to close around her head, further steadying the blonde in position, which allowed Periwinkle to caress her sisters body as she inhaled the Tinker's aroused scent.

Periwinkle urged a small gasp from Tinkerbell as she fondled her breasts again, briefly pulled and pinched her nipples before gliding her fingers down Tinkerbell's belly and around to the cheeks of her butt, before she gave the right one a hard slap, bringing a gasp from her.

"OW! H-Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" declared Tinkerbell.

"Oh come on..." replied Periwinkle before she lightly breathed on her sister's eager lips and brought a shutter from her before Periwinkle repeated the slap with her left hand. "A love tap hardly counts as hurting you, besides..." she added, before she forced a third gasp of pain from her sister as she slaps both cheeks. "I said I wouldn't break the skin."

Periwinkle returned her hands to Tinkerbell's breasts, messaging the mounds and returned Tinkerbell's moans.

"After all, a bit of pain can enhance the pleasure." commented Periwinkle.

Distracted with the pain and following pleasure, Tinkerbell was completely taken by surprised when she felt the wet warmth of her sisters tongue on her. A pleasured gasp left her as she felt Periwinkle slowly lick her whole pussy, her clit included, but it wasn't enough. Feeling the tongue complete its lick, Tinkerbell groaned desperately as her center felt like it was on fire with desire for more, which brought her body to an uncontrollable tremble.

Periwinkle, savoring the taste of her sister as she swirled her juices in her mouth, grins as she saw her sister trembling and her pussy oozed with her juices and clinched frequently.

"D-Don't stop!" declares Tinkerbell. "Please! Lick it again!" she pleads.

"Heh, one lick and you're begging already? I dunno if I should be disappointed or glad." replied Periwinkle, before she moved her right hand back to Tinkerbell's right cheek and slapped it again, forcing a pained gasp from the blonde. "Say it again."

"Please lick it!" repeated Tinkerbell eagerly, however, she was answered with another slap to her butt and felt Periwinkle's tongue on her inner right thigh, NOT where she wanted it.

"Lick WHAT?" asked Periwinkle. "I want you to say it."

"My Pussy! My clit!" declared Tinkerbell, her face burned with embarrassment at the declaration given they were outside, anyone nearby could have heard her, but the Tinker didn't care, she was so close to release again by her sister's hands, or tongue. "I want you to lick them till I come!"

Another slap to her butt.

"Very good Tink." praised Periwinkle. "Here's your reward..."

Tinkerbell felt the tongue return, its previous action slowly repeated, which forced a groan of pleasure from her as she was pushed closer and closer to release. This lick though wasn't an exact repeat and just as Tinkerbell thought her tongue would leave her clit, it stopped and quickly moved side to side over the sensitive nub. The Tinker's body seized up as she moaned out loudly in bliss as pleasure rapidly flooded her body.

Periwinkle could feel an abundance of her sisters juices cover her tongue, but reluctantly let it fall pass as she continued to fuel the Tinker's release as she quickly lowered her right hand from Tinkerbell's butt and down to her own pussy, quickly teasing herself through her wet pants.

Being bound as she was, Tinkerbell's movement was severely limited, a fact that seemed to intensify her release as she pulled vainly against her binds. Once the initial burst of pleasure passed, Tinkerbell hung limply but still trembled with her flowing pleasure, which Periwinkle was successful in prolonging.

Periwinkle felt her sister go limp and assumed the initial, powerful release had past and the Frost Fairy pulled her tongue from her sister's still throbbing clit to gather the delicious orgasmic emissions, which prompted another gasp from the Tinker as following Periwinkle completing the lick, returned her tongue and plugged the flowing opening. Periwinkle's lips pressed against the Tinker's labia in the most intimate of kisses as she licked and thrusts her tongue into the clinching, slippery tunnel of flesh, as eager for her sisters juices as Tinkerbell was to find release, greedily gulping down the delicious treat.

Tinkerbell's release soon comes to an end, allowing her to relax, or rather, she would've if not for Periwinkle's continued tongue kissing of her lower lips, which resumed the Tinker's moans and groans as she squirmed as best she could.

The Tinker could feel Periwinkle sucking, moaning as she gulped her juices, the thought of which only served to greatly arouse the blonde as she felt her pleasure building again so soon after her release.

Periwinkle had become lost in the scent and taste of her sister, greedily swallowing the juices as she wriggled and darted her tongue into Tinkerbell as she stroked her own pussy through her pants, thoroughly soaked and covering her fingers with her own juices.

However, hearing Tinkerbell moan out as she felt a twinge of pleasure from her pussy, Periwinkle pulled her hand away with a shutter of her body as she returned her hands back to her sister's butt as she continued to eagerly devour the Tinker, driving her moans louder and longer. Soon, the blonde released another blissful gasp and Periwinkle delightfully felt her mouth flooded and swallowed hungrily as her own body shuttered with a throb between her thighs.

The Frost Fairy gripped her sister's cheeks firmly as she began to shift her thigh together and soon, pressed her mouth into her sisters quivering center with her own moan of bliss as she finally found release, though continued to gulp down the delicious treat of her sister's pleasured release.

The two come down from their bliss at nearly the same time, Periwinkle recovered moments earlier. The Frost Fairy pulled back with a satisfied smile on her messy face as numerous, thick strings of her sister's emissions connected them momentarily as Periwinkle watched in delight as Tinkerbell's pussy spasmed and released more of her juices.

Periwinkle urged a gasping groan from her sister as she gave her a single, slow lick.

"Forgive me Tink..." commented Periwinkle with a smile as she licked her lips. "I lost control of myself." she added, caressing the blonde's butt, repeatedly spreading the cheeks to reveal her clinching anus. "You taste so good and it's been so long since I tasted you."

Periwinkle takes a step back from between her sister's thighs, before spinning her around to face her and saw the blonde's head handing limp, before Periwinkle lifts her sister's head to look at her tired face.

"Heh, but I'm not done with you yet." stated Periwinkle with a grin. "Do you remember tiring me out til I couldn't move?" she asked and smiled when she sees a surprised look on Tinkerbell's face. "Heh, my turn!"

"B-But I a-already can't move."

"Hmm, true..." replied Periwinkle as her eyes glanced to the ground and picked up Tinkerbell's messy pants and panties. "I wonder how long you'll last..."

Tinkerbell once again saw that unsettling grin and glint in her sisters eyes.

"Butterf-Mpmh!"

The Tinker was stopped as Periwinkle stuffs her soiled panties into her mouth and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Now, now, I can't have you ending my fun before I'm satisfied." commented Periwinkle, before tying her pants around Tinkerbell's mouth and seeing the fearful look in her sisters eyes. "Don't worry..." stated Periwinkle as she patted Tinkerbell's cheek. "I won't be hitting you anymore."

Tinkerbell gave a futile muffled response as she squirmed in vain, before Periwinkle spun her back around.

Periwinkle attempted to spread her sister's thighs again but felt Tinkerbell resist, but with her previous orgasms, she didn't have much energy to spare and Periwinkle simply waited as Tinkerbell squirmed in vain, burning through her energy, before calming down in fatigue.

Another muffled response came from the blonde as Periwinkle spread her thighs and a muffle gasp left Tinkerbell as Periwinkle plunged the middle and ring fingers of her right hand into her well aroused and soaked pussy. Periwinkle started to thrust her fingers slowly, despite Tinkerbell's resistant groans, though as Periwinkle continued, Tinkerbell's fight weakened as moans began to come, before the blonde's head fell in defeat, before moaning out as Periwinkle's fingers began to speed up.

"That's it..." commented Periwinkle as she kissed her sister's left inner thigh and felt the fight in her sister's legs end. "No sense resisting, enjoy, let your sister take care of you."

No longer having to hold her sister's legs apart, Periwinkle begun to slide her left hand over the Tinker's body, circling the lift cheek of her butt, before she moved over her belly and fondling her left breast and nipple, before returning to her butt and repeating the tease.

Periwinkle grinned as she urged her sister to a gentle release, muffled moans and weak squirming accompanyed the wet squelches of Periwinkle's thrusting fingers as the Tinker's juice flow out of her.

"That's it..." praised Periwinkle as she produced a trail of frost along Tinkerbell's side. "Come for Peri..." she added, before she brought a violent flinch and groan from her sister as she used her thumb to tease the blondes now highly sensitive clit, Periwinkle though pulled her thumb back. "Too sensitive right now?" she asked?"

"M-Mm-H-mmm." answered Tinkerbell.

"Ok then, I won't touch it." answered Periwinkle as she continued to still thrust her fingers into her, prolonging her release. "I don't want you passing out on me that soon."

Not long after, Periwinkle felt the clinching of her sister's pussy die down, signaling the end of her sister's climax, though Periwinkle's fingers continued their pace, continuing Tinkerbell's moans and squirms.

"Hmm, but I'll offer you a deal, if you can promise not to use the safe word, I won't touch you're clit."

"Mmm-Hmm." answered Tinkerbell.

"Good." replied Periwinkle, reaching her left hand towards Tinkerbell's head and pulling her pants from her mouth and allowing the Tinker to spit out her panties.

"A-Are you, Nngh, r-really trying to, m-make me pass out?"

"Of course not." replied Periwinkle. "It's no fun if your not awake- no, wait, less fun. It'll be less fun if you pass out. It's not my intention though if you happen to lose consciousness."

"Nngh..." groaned Tinkerbell as she felt Periwinkle fingers speed up again. "H-How long, a-are you going to, Nngh, do this to me?"

"Heh, I do have a plan. I want you to come two more times, if you can last for two more, I'll be satisfied."

"Really?" asked Tinkerbell, quite confident she could handle just two more orgasms. "That's all?"

"Oh?" replied Periwinkle with a smirk. "Are you disappointed?"

"N-No!" gasped Tinkerbell, before she groaned as she felt the twinge of an approaching orgasm yet again so soon after the last.

"These next two orgasms won't be the same as the last one though."

"W-What?"

"Heh, you might just pass out with what I have planned for your next orgasm. Heh, how close are you? Your pussy is starting to clinch up more."

Tinkerbell was greatly concerned, but also curious at what her sister had planned for her, what did Periwinkle plan to do to her when release found her again? What COULD she do?

One thought hit her though her building pleasure and it shocked her, or more appropriately, sent chills through her, Periwinkle was a Frost Fairy, she had already used her powers to add to her pleasure, but surely, she wouldn't...

A groan was forced from the Tinker as her thoughts were cut off as she felt Periwinkle's fingers rapidly thrusting into her, giving her a surge of pleasure from her weakened pussy as she felt her release speeding towards her.

Another blissful gasp left the Tinker as the release arrived, however, Tinkerbell felt her sister's fingers suddenly stop and a shocked gasp left her as she felt her pussy freeze. All pleasure left her numbed pussy, however, Tinkerbell could still feel her body respond to her release. It was a greatly alien sensation to be separated from the pleasure of her release, but still feel her body respond with throbs, shutters and spasms.

Tinkerbell couldn't find her voice in the strange sensation, her head dropped limply as her body responded to the pleasure she was separated from.

Periwinkle grinned with delight as frost covered the inside and outside of her sister's pussy and the immediate reaction it produced from her, abruptly ending her moans. Her fingers pulled from the frosted hole, Tinkerbell's climaxing pussy clinched and flexed despite the chill, quickly melting the frost as Periwinkle began to hear Tinkerbell's moans return, though not as intensely as the majority of the pleasure of Tinkerbell's release had passed her by.

"T-T-That was m-mean." commented Tinkerbell as she shuttered from the chill of her pussy.

"Heh, yeah, that was a bit cruel, I know, But I really wanted to see if a warm fairy reacted the same as a Winter Fairy."

"A-A-And?"

"You had a much more intense reaction."

"G-Gee, y-you think?" replied Tinkerbell, before a groan left her as she felt Periwinkle's fingers return into her chilled pussy.

"I'm glad your still awake. This next one wouldn't be as fun if I couldn't hear your moans." commented Periwinkle as she began to thrust her fingers slowly, aiding her sisters pussy in melting the frost.

"W-What else could you possible d-do besides freezing my pussy again?"

"Oh plenty! But I've settled on just one more. After all, I do love squirters."

It took only a second before Tinkerbell realized her sister plan and a gasp left her yet again as the Frost Fairies fingers curved to hit that special spot inside and attacked it mercilessly, which forced a wail of pleasure and groans from her.

"I remember it so clearly Tink!" declared Periwinkle. "The moment you showed me the wonderful pleasure of squirting. I've been wanting to return the favor for SOOOO long! It's such a shame it doesn't come naturally to us."

Tinkerbell was shocked by how merciless her sister was to stimulate her G-spot, it wasn't painful at all, it was immensely pleasurable, too pleasurable, she couldn't do anything but wail in pleasure as she felt the rapidly building tingle from her urethra, before Periwinkle suddenly stops, allowing Tinkerbell to pant heavily for breath and her body trembled intensely on the verge of climax again.

"I'm getting too eager..." commented Periwinkle as she felt her sister's swollen G-spot and gently stroked it with a moaning coming from the blonde again. "I don't want you to come too soon, you won't have much to release. I want you nice and full."

Periwinkle soon pulled her fingers free, which brought a groan from Tinkerbell before Periwinkle teased her blushing lips, urging frequent flinches from the Tinker.

"P-Peri, p-please!" begs Tinkerbell, feeling her built up cum waiting for release.

"Patience Tink..." replied Periwinkle with a smile as she moves her hands Tinkerbell's inner thighs and trails a layer of frost along her skin, adding to her trembling.

"PLEASE!" begs Tinkerbell again, feeling an intense build up of her come, it was only a matter of time before her body could take no more, but she wanted the immediate release by her sister's fingers. "I NEED to come! L-Let me come for you! I-I'll squirt so much for you!"

"Aw why did you have to say that?" asked Periwinkle with a smile. "I can't very well refuse a request like that. Ok then..." she added, before she plunged her fingers back into Tinkerbell with a loud gasp from her and Periwinkle grinned with delight at the thinnest of spurts was forced from the blonde. "Mmm, looks like your ready to pop."

"I am! I am! I am!" replied Tinkerbell desperately. "Please! Just a little more!"

"Ok, Ok. I said I would, you're just making yourself look silly continuing to beg." answered Periwinkle with a smile as she gently began to stroke the Tinker's swelled G-spot.

Periwinkle only managed a few strokes before Tinkerbell released a loud wail and to Periwinkle's utter delight, sees a powerful, thick stream of cum rocket from her sister and hit the ground. The initial stream lasted an impressive two seconds before abruptly ending, along with Tinkerbell's moans. Barely a second passed before the blondes wail of pleasure and an equally thick, powerful stream leaves her, this one easily double the length.

The end of the second release was joined by Tinkerbell's body falling limp before a smaller, weaker stream left her.

"Ohhh Tink..." sighed Periwinkle as she pulled her fingers free, and briefly kissed Tinkerbell's still clinching pussy. "That was wonderful! I'm so close to coming again just watching you!"

Periwinkle was about to give her sister another kiss before seeing a yellow tinted fluid burst free and hit the Frost Fairy in the chest, before she gasped and stepped aside with a chuckle.

"We're even." commented Periwinkle.

However, not hearing her sister comment on the fact that she was now peeing, Periwinkle was puzzled.

"Tink?"

"..."

Spinning her sister around, Periwinkle smiled as she lifted her sister head to see her sleeping.

"Heh, oops. Looks like you couldn't last. Oh well..."

Periwinkle released her sister and took a step back as she lifted her left hand to her right breast and lowered her right hand down between her wet thighs. "I'm still so turned on..."

However, Periwinkle was soon puzzled as she felt a swirl of air around her and reach under her dress, just enough to separate it from her body before the wind quickly lowered, taking her dress with it with a gasp from the Frost Fairy, before another left her as she felt arms embrace her from behind and breasts against her back.

"That was quite the show." commented Vidia.

"V-Vidia!?" gasps Periwinkle, as her face flared red. "I-I forgot you were here!"

"Really now?" asked Vidia as she lifted her hands to Periwinkle's small breasts and fondle them, which urged an embarrassed gasp from her. "So you did things to Tink you wouldn't have if you remembered I was watching?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry. M-My dominate side took over."

"Hehe, and I'm guessing by your behavior now, this is the submissive one? Already wet and warmed up for me."

Periwinkle didn't reply, before gasped out as Vidia pinched her nipples firmly.

"Answer me." demand Vidia.

"Y-Yes!" replied Periwinkle as she lifted her hands up to Vidia, though makes no motion to pull her hands away.

"Good, Yanno, Tink was going to use the safe word, but you stopped her." commented Vidia as she twisted Periwinkle's nipples a little bringing a groan of pain from her. "For a moment there, technically, you were raping her."

"I'm sorry."

"You need to be punished, don't you think so?"

"Y-Yes, I deserved to be punished."

"Good, I won't be as gentle on you as you were on Tink." replied Vidia before lowering her right hand from Periwinkle's breast and down to the back of her pants and with a gasp from Periwinkle, rips the back of them free, enough to reveal the Frost Fairies crotch, effectively leaving just the leg portion of her pants.

Vidia caressed Periwinkle's flat butt, but felt an odd roughness and pulled back some to look down and was surprised to see a couple vertical and horizontal thin healing scars on Periwinkle's pale skin, which reminded the Fast-Flyer of Tinkerbell's mention of Spike whipping her. Vidia caresses the blemishes, which brought a flinch from the Frost Fairy.

"You've been punished before, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"You like pain?"

"A-A bit..." replied Periwinkle, nervous at where this was headed.

Vidia returned her right hand to the Frost Fairies front, lowering it just above her wet crotch before she forced a pained gasp from her as Vidia slapped her labia, causing Periwinkle to close her thighs around the hand and lean forward.

"You like that?"

"..." Periwinkle only groaned in pain.

Vidia wedged her right leg between Periwinkle's, forced her feet apart and used her left foot to step on Periwinkle's left foot, keeping her legs spread as Vidia gave her lips another harsh slap, doubling the Frost Fairy over with another gasp.

"Answer me!"

"N-No." answered Periwinkle.

Another slap and Periwinkle's legs nearly buckle as her legs tremble and lowered her hands down to hold the Fast-Flyer's hand at bay.

"Wrong answer." declared Vidia, lift her right hand away, with Peri's, before she swiftly lowered her left hand to Periwinkle's stinging lips, dropping her to her knees with another gasp and whimper.

Hearing the whimper, Vidia was concerned she may have gone a little too far and lowered herself to her knees behind the Frost Fairy and wedged her right hand between Periwinkle's thighs and caressed her lower lips with a shutter from Periwinkle.

"Sorry, was I going too far?"

"J-Just a bit." answered Periwinkle. "My pussy is much more sensitive than my butt after all."

"True, can you stand back up? I won't slap your pussy again, or rather, not as hard."

"Ok." answered Periwinkle as she returned to her feet and moaned softly as Vidia continued to stroke her.

"I'll just have to punish you a slightly different way." replied Vidia, before she sunk her middle and ring fingers into Periwinkle with a gasp from her, which was quickly followed with a second as she bites into her right ear.

"Let's see how long YOU last." commented Vidia, "You must be so sensitive after having your fun with Tink." she added before she began to move her fingers into Periwinkle as she chewed on her ear, bringing blissful moans from her as Periwinkle lowered her left hand down to Vidia's between her legs, though makes no motion to move the hand away as she lifted her right hand up to Vidia's head, grabbing at her hair.

"W-Wait! Nngh! I-It's too much!" Declared Periwinkle as her body shuttered and flinched from the powerful jolts of pleasure from feeling Vidia's teeth on her ear and her fingers between her legs.

"Tink said the same thing as you forced yourself on her." replied Vidia with a smile as she briefly paused her biting to lick around the edges of Periwinkles ear, urging another moan from the Frost Fairy. "Looks like Tink was right, your ears are the same."

With the Frost Fairy already well aroused with her fun with Tinkerbell, having the touch of another to her most sensitive spots made short work of her endurance and just a minute of stimulation passed before she moaned out and stiffened in Vidia's hold as her moment hit and shuttered intensely as the pleasure rolled through her body as the Fast-Flyer continued her stimulation.

"Heh, that was quick." teased Vidia as she released Periwinkle's ear from her mouth.

It was around this time that Tinkerbell began to come around, waking to the sound of her sisters pleasured moan, however she had rotated a little to the right, which forced her to look to her left as she sees Periwinkle's trembling in Vidia's hold as the Fast-Flyer's fingers quickly thrust into her, producing wet squelches with each thrust.

"Oh, look whose awake?" commented Vidia.

Lifting her head and opening her eyes through the pleasure, Periwinkle sees Tinkerbell looking at her, though the blonde asked...

"How long was I out?"

"Not long." answered Vidia, as she slowed Periwinkle's blissful decent from her pleasure. "Maybe five or seven minutes. I was just busy punishing Peri for what she did to you."

"I see, well if you don't mind, my wrists and ankles are really starting to hurt, I'd like to come down now."

"OK." replied Vidia, before she pulled her fingers free of Periwinkle, who shuttered a little from the retreat, before the Fast-Flyer leaves her and flies up to the tied rope while Periwinkle carefully lowered herself to the ground as she recovered.

"Well..." started Periwinkle with a little smile as she looked up to Tinkerbell. "Vidia said she liked the show."

The Tinker replied with a chuckle before gasping as she suddenly fell the short distance to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry!" commented Vidia as she flies down and unties the blonde.

"Ohhh! Finally!" declares Tinkerbell once her limbs were freed and flexing her wrists and ankles. "It wasn't so bad at the start, but hanging there really started to get uncomfortable."

"Sorry." commented Periwinkle. "I got a bit carried away."

"You sure did." replied Tinkerbell. "But it wasn't as bad as I was expecting."

"Really?" asks Periwinkle with a smile of relief that she didn't permanently damage their relationship.

"Yep, however..." commented Tinkerbell as she smiles at her sister, whom gasped as the Tinker lunged at her, pinning her hands to the ground and spreading her legs with the Tinkers own as Tinkerbell loomed over her. "The Only apology I'll accept is your body."

"B-But, what about what were agreed to?" asked Periwinkle nervously as her face reddened from the reversal of their roles.

"I haven't forgotten..." replied Tinkerbell, before she looked to Vidia. "You don't mind if I interrupt, do you?"

"Not at all." replied Vidia as she walked to and sat against a nearby tree. "I'd love an encore."

Tinkerbell returns her gaze to her sister with a smile.

"If I'd only known what you would do to me, using one of my Vildo's on you would be the perfect method for your body to apologize to me."

A small gasp left Periwinkle from the comment before Vidia spoke up...

"I'd very much be interested in watching that, I could go get one."

"Would you really?" asked Tinkerbell with a smile.

"Of course!" declared Vidia, before quickly retrieving her clothing and flew off like a bullet.

"T-Tink..." started Periwinkle nervously. "You're gonna has sex with me, like a Sparrowman?"

"Yes I am." answered Tinkerbell with delight.

"B-But, I've never... had sex like that, before." replied Periwinkle as she averts her eyes from her sister, however, she felt the odd sense that she was forgetting something very important, but that brief thought was interrupted as she heard her sister reply...

"Really?" asked Tinkerbell with further delight. "Even after all the things you did with Spike and Gliss?"

"Y-Yeah... we've used dildos, of course, but not the sort you've recently started making." answered Periwinkle, nervously looking up to her sister.

"Heh, well, you get to see what's like, until then..." replied Tinkerbell, before she released Periwinkle's hands. "I don't think you need to be teased." she added and lowered her face between her sister's thighs, gazing at her own messy lower lips. "I wonder I can make you come before Vidia comes back?"

"I'm sure-AH!" Periwinkle tried to answered, before she gasped as she felt the Tinker's tongue slowly lick her, repeating what she had done to her, but ended with a flick of her clit.

Periwinkle wasn't nearly as worked up and eager to come as Tinkerbell was and could appreciate the pleasure a little more as Tinkerbell repeated the lick and Periwinkle lowered her hands down to her head, attempting to keep her head in place on the off chance that Tinkerbell pulled away.

The blonde however, had no intention to retreat as she soon focused on the erect nub, which earned her a gasp and flinch from Periwinkle as she circled the tip of her tongue around it slowly. Tinkerbell took much delight in her sisters response, before she briefly flicked the Frost Fairies clit a couple times, urging more moans from her and a gasp as Tinkerbell quickly switched to gently sucking on the sensitive organ.

As Periwinkle squirmed and moaned in the pleasure of her sister's tongue, all of a sudden, she felt light-headed and warm, well, warmer than usual and that important thing she had forgotten finally came to her and quickly looking to her wings, her squirming on the ground had removed most of the layer of frost.

"T-Tink wait! My wings!" gasped Periwinkle, as she gripped her sister by the hair pulled her head up.

"Huh? What about them?" asked Tinkerbell.

Periwinkle quickly sat up and re-frosted her wings, which brought a gasp from the Tinker and Periwinkle commented...

"I can't lay on my back on this side."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." replied Tinkerbell.

"That's ok." commented Periwinkle with a smile as she began to feel normal again. "I just realized it too." she added, before turning over on her knees and lowered her head to the ground. "We'll have to settle for me being on my knees."

Seeing Periwinkle's butt and dripping lower lips eye level with her, Tinkerbell smiled and lifted her hands to her sister's butt.

"This is actually better. My toys aren't flexible. So you being in this position is perfect." replied Tinkerbell, before she brought a delighted gasp and smile from her sister as her returned her tongue to her, briefly teasing her clit before Tinkerbell reached her tongue into her.

The Tinker urged more moans from Periwinkle as she wriggled her tongue around to gather the Frost Fairies juices on her tongue before she pulled back to swallow and promptly returned. After two tasty gulps in, Periwinkle asked through the pleasure...

"T-Tink, can I-Mmm, m-make a request?"

"Sure." answered Tinkerbell, before swallowing her treat once again.

"Can you make me squirt like did for you?" requested Periwinkle with a blushing smile as she wags her rear eagerly.

"Hmmm..." hums Tinkerbell with a grin, delaying only to have her sister get more eager. "Sure." she answered, before she quickly plunged her right hands middle and ring fingers into her sister and immediately located her G-spot and began to rub it with a gasp of surprised delight from the Frost Fairy.

Unlike Periwinkle, Tinkerbell wasn't so aggressive and calmly stroked the highly sensitive area, smiling as she heard Periwinkle's moans and gasps. Tinkerbell didn't just settle for one task though as she added to her sister's pleasure when she used her thumb to rub the Frost Fairies clit, which to the Tinker's amusement brought a brief squeal of delight from Periwinkle.

"Hehe, what was that?" teases Tinkerbell.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't be, it was cute."

Despite, or rather, because of Tinkerbell's less aggressive stroking of her sister G-spot, the Frost Fairy manages to endure the pleasurable build up for a long few moments. Tinkerbell could feel her sister tighten up and heard Periwinkle's groans, signaling she was close and eagerly gave the swollen area a few firmer strokes and just a few moments passed before Periwinkle gasped out as a thin spurt left her.

Tinkerbell quickly pulled her fingers free, crumbling the already rapidly fading hold the Frost Fairy had on her release as a blissful wail left her and a thin stream ejected from her. Tinkerbell didn't let her treat go to waste though and swiftly placed her mouth on her sister and eagerly drank up what Periwinkle's climaxing body released into her mouth.

Both fairies wings flutter in delight and pleasure as Periwinkle released two powerful streams of liquid bliss into Tinkerbell's mouth, before her body shuttered with a couple more weak spurts as the initial burst of pleasure passed and Periwinkle moaned as she rode the rest of the pleasurable wave her body experienced.

With the last spurts leaving Periwinkle, Tinkerbell pulled back with a satisfied smile and licking her lips as she savored the taste of her sister on her tongue and in her belly. Their first time together, the Tinker had neglected to treat herself to Periwinkle's flavor, which, to her delight, had a faint sweetness to it.

"Do you know you taste a little sweet?" asks Tinkerbell.

"G-Gliss and Spike say that..." answered Periwinkle as her pleasure faded enough to speak. "But I can't taste it."

"What do I taste like to you? Vidia says I'm bitter, but I'm pretty sure she's just saying that to mess with me."

"Heh, well your definitely not bitter to me." answered Periwinkle with a chuckle. "But I couldn't really taste anything."

"Really? Well that's disappointing, but I guess it's better than bitter."

"But when I was licking your juices up, there was a taste."

"Really?" asked Tinkerbell with a delight.

"Yep." answered Periwinkle as she turned around to sit facing her sister. "I wouldn't call it bitter, but it definitely wasn't sweet."

"Huh? If I'm not bitter or sweet, what am I!?"

"Heh, somewhere in the middle? Tart maybe?" replied Periwinkle with a smile.

"Tart!?" gasped Tinkerbell. "I don't wanna be tart!"

"But tart flavors arn't bad... oh! A lemon, you taste like a lemon, slightly!" replied Periwinkle happily.

"A lemon!?" gasped Tinkerbell with distress. "Lemons are sour, you're saying I have a sour pussy!? Ugh, maybe I picked up some sort of infection."

"W-What? N-No! You're fine!" quickly replied Periwinkle, greatly embarrassed for the manner in which Tinkerbell had taken her comment. "Lemons are great, I like lemons! The Baking Fairies can do some pretty amazing things with them."

Vidia returned just seconds later, carrying a small bag, seeing Tinkerbell in her distressed state as she quickly began to undress.

"Vidia!" declares Tinkerbell, getting to her feet. "What does my pussy taste like!?"

"Heh, I told you, it's bitter. But it's my bitter pussy." replied Vidia with a smirk.

"Nnngh, Peri said I taste like a lemon, is that true?"

Vidia looked genuinely surprised by this and glance to the Frost Fairy, who was waving her hands and shaking her head, signaling to deny it, however, Vidia's smirk returned.

"Yanno, lemon actually fits, every time I go down there it's like I'm eating a lemon pie."

Periwinkle slaps a hand to her forehead as Tinkerbell groaned in frustration at the tease as a familiar shade of Tinkerbell Red appeared on her face, which brought a giggle from the Fast-Flyer.

"Heh, it's been awhile since I've seen that shade of red on you Tink. Don't worry though, your lemon pie is my favorite."

"Peri..." commented Tinkerbell with a groan.

"Huh?"

"Change of plans, get the rope." she added, before Vidia was shocked as Tinkerbell lunged at and tackled her.

"H-Hey! What's gotten into you!? I was only teasing!" declared Vidia as the two wrestle on the ground.

Seeing Tinkerbell tackle Vidia, Periwinkle quickly reached over and grabbed one of the ropes. Vidia, seeing Periwinkle, quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Oh no you two don't."

Vidia managed to push Tinkerbell away enough to free her wings and lift into the air, but she didn't get much height with Tinkerbell latched on her. Periwinkle however, soon sees a flashing light coming from the Winter Woods and sees a light beam threading through the trees where they were and Periwinkle's entire face turned red, before signaling with her right hand upwards, wondering if they could see her and soon enough, the Frost Fairies wonderment was proven as the light traveled up.

It was timed perfectly as in Vidia's attempt squirm free of Tinkerbell, turned into the path of a bright light and gasped as she fell the short distance back to the ground and covered her eyes.

"My eyes!"

Periwinkle quickly rushed over and tied Vidia's hands together while Tinkerbell retrieved her pants and used them to tie the Fast-Flyer's wings together.

By the time Vidia recovered, she quickly discovered she had been quite incapacitated.

"Where did that light come from!?" asked Vidia.

"What light?" asked Tinkerbell, before she looked to Periwinkle, who blushed and looked away.

"I-I dunno what you mean."

Tinkerbell looked at her sister curiously, she was clearly lying, though Vidia spoke up again as she vainly tried freeing her hands...

"It came from the Winter Woods. Peri, did Gliss and Spike follow you? I thought I heard something earlier while you had Tink tied up."

"It's uh... possible..." answered Periwinkle, clearly embarrassed that she had an audience besides Vidia. "I did run into them on my way back."

"Knowing I'm being watched is one thing..." replied Vidia as she lifted herself to her knees. "But I don't like be watched in secret."

Vidia attempted to stand, but was stopped as Tinkerbell placed a hand to her shoulder and the Tinker commented to Peri...

"Get the other rope, we're going to lift her up by her hands."

"What!?" gasped Vidia. "You can't be serious!? You should be furious, Spike and Gliss are out there somewhere watching us!"

"I am a bit angry, but it doesn't seem like Peri knew they were there..."

"I didn't!" quickly replied Periwinkle as she had retreated the second rope. "I only realized it when I saw the light."

"Besides..." added Tinkerbell with a smile as she grabbed Vidia's hands and lifted them for Peri to tie around the rope binding her hands. "What's done is done, I'm sure they'd like another show."

The Fast-Flyer released a heavy sigh a defeat, struggling was pointless. With her wings bound and two on one, where was no way she was escaping the sisters. As much as she hated being in this position, it was better to just go along with it. One thing bothered her highly though and looked to the Winter Woods as Periwinkle finished securing the end of the rope to her hands and Tinkerbell standing her up, Vidia called to the two hidden fairies...

"Hey! We all know your there, so just come on out!"

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle paused, waiting for a reply...

" _We're fine where we are._ " came Spike's amused voice. " _Thanks though_."

With the confirmation that the two fairy's were present somewhere in the Winter Woods, Tinkerbell's face turned a bright shade of red while Vidia groaned in annoyance at the answer she received. While embarrassed, Tinkerbell soon pulled Vidia near where Periwinkle had tied her up and took the rope and tossed it up and over the branch and pulled.

Vidia choose the wrong time to decide to resist as she pulled against the rope as it lifted her hands.

"W-Wait, ok I'm sorry for calling your pussy bitter." declared Vidia as her feet began to slide a bit as Tinkerbell continued to pull.

"Like I told Peri..." started Tinkerbell with a smirk from Vidia's late resistance, before Periwinkle joined her sister and with a final pull together, the Fast-Flyer gasped as her feet left the ground. "The only apology I'll accept is your body." added Tinkerbell, before trying the rope off on a small proportion from the nearby tree, before admiring Vidia as her defense-less body sways a little.

Vidia's motion was helped along by her brief, futile struggle to free her hands, she found it highly unsettling to be off the ground not by her own power. She was interrupted from her attempt to free herself as she saw Periwinkle happily flutter in front of her, being a bit too high off the ground and stop her swaying as she placed her hands to Vidia's hips.

"I get her front, like said earlier." commented Periwinkle with a smile as she looks over the Fast-Flyer's slim body.

Vidia didn't see that same grin she had with Tinkerbell, but given what she had done to her own sister, Vidia wasn't looking forward what the Frost Fairy had planned for her, especially seeing as how the sister's had previously planned this.

"B-Butterfly!" declares Vidia.

"Hehe, nice try Vidia..." replied Tinkerbell as she hovered behind her girlfriend as she slowly trailed her hands along Vidia's sides. "But we haven't given you a safe word."

"Then you can't do this without a safe word!" declared Vidia, before she gasped as Periwinkle palmed and caressed her breasts.

"Heh, what do you think we're going to do to you that you need a safe word?" asked Tinkerbell, before she lowered her left hand down to Vidia's bound wings and gently caressed the tip of the left one, which immediately brought another gasp from her. "We're not going to hurt you at all, are we Peri?"

"Oh absolutely not!" declared the Frost Fairy. "I'm MUCH more interested in seeing you squirt than hurting you." she added, before she lowered her right hand down between Vidia's legs. "Oh! You left and came back and your still wet?" she commented with a delighted grin as she teased the Fast-Flyer's slick lower lips. "Looks like I don't have to bother with getting you ready."

Vidia fought back a moan while her body squirmed from the teases, before she gasped as she saw Periwinkle lower herself and lift the Fast-Flyer's legs up and apart, which fully revealing her glistening, blushing lips for the Frost Fairy's delighted gaze, whom licked her lips before she leaned in. Another gasp was forced from Vidia as she felt Periwinkle's mouth encompass the top of her pussy as her tongue licked and flicked at her clit.

Vidia's resistance quickly gave way to a moan escaping her as Periwinkle expertly licked and sucked the sensitive nub and her pleasure was only heightened by Tinkerbell's continued teasing of her wing tips, there was no way she'd last long between the two.

"Hehe..." giggled Tinkerbell. "She's surprisingly good, isn't she?" commented Tinkerbell, before she moved her right hand around to Vidia's front and palmed her right breast, before pinching her nipple. "Peri's really good at kissing too, she licked my tongue like it was my clit. You'd be surprised the effect a kiss like that has." added Tinkerbell before she placed a few light kisses near Vidia's right shoulders.

Periwinkle meanwhile focused on one thing, making Vidia climax and the Fast-Flyer was well on her way to that goal from the sounds of her moans and squirming. Periwinkle eagerly teased the tiny protrusion, she gripped it firmly between her lips, doing what her occupied hands would, revealing more of the sensitive nub for her tongue to lick and flick, which added repeated flinches to Vidia's gasping moans.

Soon, Periwinkle heard groans mixing into Vidia's moans and eagerly quickened her licks and was quickly rewarded with a gasp from the Fast-Flyer as she began to squirm more, but Periwinkle persistently stayed on target. After a few blissful moments of Vidia's moaning and squirming, Periwinkle is a little surprised, but delighted as Vidia announced her moment with a groan.

Following the warning, Periwinkle finally gave the Fast-Flyer's well worked clit a break, but the task was done as Periwinkle lowered her lips a short distance, before seconds later, Vidia's gasped out loudly and Periwinkle happily tasted the Fast-Flyer as a brief, thin stream of cum enters her mouth.

However, through Vidia's moans and squirms of bliss, Periwinkle was puzzled as no further spurts or streams came, only one tiny sip from the Fast-Flyer.

As the initial burst of pleasure passed through Vidia, Tinkerbell now palms and massages her girlfriends breasts, before seeing Periwinkle rise up with a frown.

"What's wrong?" asked Tinkerbell, before smiling. "Didn't taste as good as you thought?" she added, which prompted a brief groan from Vidia.

"Vidia only squirted once, and it was tiny." answered Periwinkle.

"Hehe..." chuckled Vidia as her shuttered from her still running orgasm. "Well duh, I-I've come a couple t-times already. If you wanted something to drink, you should've got me earlier.

Periwinkle groans before she commented, "Well my whole motivation for doing this is gone."

"Great, then untie me." stated Vidia.

"Heh..." chuckled Periwinkle. "Just because my original motivation is gone, doesn't mean I can't find another." she added, before lifting a finger to her chin with a smile. "After all, your probably the closet I'll get to having Spike in a similar position, you'll just have to take her place." she continued, before extending her right index finger between Vidia's breasts and slowly trailed the digit down and bringing a shiver from the Fast-Flyer as frost formed behind her finger and continued down, pass her belly...

 **\- Winter Woods -**

" _Ah!_ "

"Hehe... We've taught our Peri well, haven't we?" commented Spike, as she stood on a branch, leaning against the tree as she looked to the three between the tree's with a smile and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yep, we sure have." agreed Gliss as she sat on that same branch near her friend. "I didn't think Vidia would end up in that situation though."

"True... she let her guard down."

"Yanno..." commented Gliss as she looked to the Raven-haired fairy with a smirk. "Maybe Peri doing that to Vidia would encourage her to do you."

"Heh, that's not gonna happen."

"Well, maybe not alone..."

Spike looked to her friend as her smile quickly faded.

"You two try anything and you won't sit comfortably for a week."

"Ohh, that sounds fun!" replied Gliss with a delighted smile.

END


	2. The Circle that Binds

FARIES, YURI, ORGY, TOYS, MILD BDSM, MILD SCAT, PEE, RAPE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD

 **Chapter Summery** : Only a day after her fun with Tinkerbell and Vidia, Periwinkle's desire to dominate Spike is higher than ever. The Frost Fairy enlists the aid of Tinkerbell and Gliss to make her desire a reality. But, will it be worth the consequences?

 **NOTE** : This is a direct sequel to 'The Binds of Sisters', so I strongly recommend reading that before this one.

 **NOTE 2** : The tag is there, but I just want to make an extra warning. The main event of this story has Periwinkle raping Spike, it's not violent, but it's still rape. If your not into someone having sex against their will, then just stop here and move on to a different story.

* * *

 **\- The Following Day -**

 **\- Winter Woods -**

It was a typical, calm and cold afternoon day in the Winter side of Pixie Hollow, fairies of all talents busy doing something or another; practicing their talents, enjoying time with friends or simply relaxing.

"Ah! Hehe... s-stop!"

Two Fairies in particular chose to spend their time with each other, in a secluded spot in the the sizable Frost Forest, with little worry of any surprise visitors.

"You're suppose to be licking me, not tickling me!" declared Periwinkle, wearing only a smile as she faced Gliss' blushing, wet lower lips as she was positioned over the giggling Fairies nude body, who mirrored her positioning as she stared up to Periwinkle's own aroused lower lips, evidence of Periwinkle's previous enjoyment covered Gliss' face.

"Why can't I do both?" replied Gliss as she lightly ran her right hands fingers along the side of Periwinkle's ribs, which quickly brought a gasping giggle and flinch from her.

"Hehe, well I can't focus on you, for one thing, heh, if your tickling me." replied Periwinkle, as she continue to jerk re-actively from Gliss' tease, which typically, wouldn't have been ticklish enough to distract her, but it seemed her entire body was extra sensitive after the number of delightful peaks she had.

"I don't mind." replied Gliss, before she locked her eyes on Periwinkle's impressively swollen nub and lifted her head to claim it between her lips, which immediately prompted a gasping groan from Periwinkle as Gliss delightfully sucked and licked, before Periwinkle lowered her hips as she sat up a little, allowing Gliss to rest her neck a she teased her extra sensitive clit.

It had taken a while, but Gliss was quite happy with the result, the repeated and constant sucking of Periwinkle's clit had caused it to swell and grow to just under her thumbs first knuckle in length. It was deliciously red and plump, Gliss loved sucking on it and given Periwinkle's cries of pleasure, she did as well.

Periwinkle's mind was already swimming in euphoria, she couldn't believe how sensitive her clit had become, it now throbbed with pleasure all on its own when Gliss left it alone for the winter air to tease and she was nearly useless in returning the pleasure then Gliss eagerly sucked on it. Gliss though, was nice enough to not be so vigorous in her sucking, allowing Periwinkle to give Gliss similar attention. Gliss mentioned how large she managed to get her; half her thumbs length, it was unbelievable at first, but it had to be true, Periwinkle could feel Gliss' tongue stroke the length of it.

"Mmmh..." moaned Gliss as she eagerly sucked Periwinkle's clit, as if expecting it to release something. However, Gliss soon, slowly pulled back and released the nub with a wet pop and a gasp from Periwinkle as she shuttered, her swollen clit visibly throbbing, along with her clinching labia. "Hmm, I think you might be a tiny bit longer." commented Gliss.

"I'm right there! Just a little more!" plead Periwinkle, as the absence of the warmth of Gliss' mouth and the surrounding cold nearly urged her the rest of the way to her peak, but it just wasn't enough.

Gliss only giggled, before she returned without warning, which brought a loud gasp from Periwinkle, but quickly followed by a blissful wail as Gliss sucked hard and pinched the base of her clit firmly between her lips as she rapidly flicked her tongue around it, which triggered Periwinkle's body tremble intensely beyond her control as the bliss flooded her senses.

After the initial, powerful burst of pleasure that shot through her, Gliss' continued stimulation of her highly sensitive clit quickly became too much for Periwinkle as she re-actively attempted to pull away to find relief. However, Periwinkle was surprise and shocked by the amazingly secure grip that Gliss had on her clit between her lips. Periwinkle only succeeded in sending another intense shot of pleasure through her body from the unexpected tug on her clit, before Gliss wrapped her arms around her hips after her escape attempt and further secured her position.

"W-Wait! I-It's t-t-too- nngh... m-muuuuch!" declared Periwinkle, before she attempted and failed again to free her clit from the clutches of Gliss' mouth sucking and her tongue flicking all around her and sent another shot of pleasure through her body.

Gliss rapidly drove her pleasure higher and higher, quickly robbing Periwinkle's body of her conscious control; she wanted to move, but her body just wouldn't listen, it was too busy shaking and shuttering from the bliss that flooded it. It didn't long at all, before another massive surge of pleasure found her, barely finished with her previous peak, before the strength left her arms, followed by her body as she limply fell forward, harmlessly face first to the snow as her body seized uncontrollably in bliss as an equally uncontrolled wail left her, before she finally felt Gliss release her clit and expose it to the cold air.

Periwinkle could barely think after the assault to her clit and body as a result, attempts to move only caused her body to tremble more in apparent protest, before she suddenly felt light-headed and used what little energy she still had to resist passing out, before she heard a cheer from Gliss.

"Woo-hoo! Two rapid-fire orgasms!" declared Gliss happily before she gave Periwinkle's right cheek of her butt a celebratory slap. "I wasn't sure if I could get that second one from you, from just teasing your clit." added Gliss, before she noticed Periwinkle's clit, which was noticeably larger, before she carefully placed her left hand's thumb beside it. "Whoa, your clit is a little over half the length of my thumb and it's really, really red now! Hehe, I wonder if you'll come if I just touch it now."

"Don't!" declared Periwinkle as soon as she heard the comment, before she groaned as she felt the control returning to her body and mustered up the strength to roll to her left, though her body quickly protested the act by trembling, she couldn't stop the shaking. "I-I'm sure I-I'll p-pass out if y-you touch it."

"Hehe, probably." replied Gliss as she sat up. "I wonder if your clit is gonna go back to normal though, it's pretty swollen. Hehe, it's like a tiny, cute little cock, hehe!"

"Heh, I h-hope so. Maybe I should s-suck you till you have a tiny penis of your own."

"Ohh, will you!?" asked Gliss with a smile.

"Heh, sure, just let me recover." replied Periwinkle, before she felt a twinge from her bladder. "By the way, I need to pee and I don't know if I have the energy yet to-"

"Oh! I'm on it!" declared Gliss excitedly, as she moved herself below Periwinkle and spread her legs, followed by her labia, before she lowered her mouth over Periwinkle's urethra, though angled her head to avoid Periwinkle's clit with her nose.

Moments later, Periwinkle could feel the urge get stronger, but she was also incorrect in her assumption, she could hold in her pee, but it was difficult, she simply lacked the energy to hold it in for any worthwhile period of time, so with Gliss in position, Periwinkle simple relaxed her weakened hold.

' _Good thing I just have to pee._ ' thought Periwinkle with a smile, before her ears were treated to the sounds of Gliss' moans as she felt her urine flow through her and into her friends waiting mouth.

Periwinkle couldn't help the small giggle that left her, she rarely urinated anywhere but Gliss' mouth lately. At first, Periwinkle thought Gliss' delight of drinking urine was limited to times of arousal or in the heat of the moment, but it wasn't long after fully accepting Gliss' odd delight that she discovered Gliss didn't need to be aroused at all to have the desire to drink her pee.

Looking down to her friend, Periwinkle was first shocked by the look her swollen clit, it really did look like a tiny penis. Periwinkle though, quickly smiled as she saw the delighted flutter of Gliss' wings as she eagerly drank from her, before Periwinkle lowered her hands to rest on Gliss' head as she emptied herself into her mouth. Gliss was always so eager to drink her pee.

Following a shutter as the last of Periwinkle's lengthy stream left her, Gliss lifted her head with a moan as she licked her lips.

"Mmm, you had a lot that time." commented Gliss.

"Heh, what is it about pee that you like so much to want to drink it all the time?" asked Periwinkle.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you before."

"Really? I think that orgasm made me forget, tell me again."

"Heh, fine..." replied Gliss with a playful roll of her eyes. "The primary reason is the naughtiness of it, others would be disgusted at the thought of drinking pee, just that alone gets me going when I'm drinking your pee." explained Gliss as her gaze lowered to Periwinkle's clit, and saw that it was starting to shrink from lack of attention, before she urged a small gasp and flinch from Periwinkle as she lightly exhaled on it, which brought a smile to Gliss' face as she saw the nub briefly grow again. "Heh, the other reason is; I really like how your pee tastes and the way the flavor changes. People think pee tastes bad, but it doesn't if the person is drinking plenty of water. it just tastes like warm water with a hint of a little something else. Good enough answer?"

"Heh, yeah..." replied Periwinkle. "But I've noticed you drink my pee a lot more than you do Spike's."

"Spike doesn't drink enough water most of the time and she holds it in a lot, which makes the taste a lot stronger, I need to be horny most times when I drink Spike's pee, but your the opposite."

"Heh, you're always asking if I have any pee you can drink, I don't have time to hold it in." replied Periwinkle.

"Exactly! Plus you drink plenty of water, so your pee rarely has a sour taste to it or smells bad."

"Well I make sure to drink plenty of water for you- wait a minute!" replied Periwinkle, before she gasped at a realization. "You've trained me!"

"Well I wouldn't call it training, more like a mutual benefit." replied Gliss with a grin. "I like drinking your pee and you like me drinking your pee."

A brief groan left Periwinkle as she eyed Gliss with a smirk. "Thanks to you, I have to pee a lot more than I use to."

"Hehe, that's a good thing, it means your hydrated!"

"Heh, at least I have a place to pee if your with me." replied Periwinkle with a smile, which earned her an approving chuckle from Gliss, before Periwinkle gained the energy to prop herself up on her elbows as she looked down to her smiling friend. "Since we're on the subject though, I've been thinking, you like drinking my pee, Spike's too, but has anyone drank your pee?" asked Periwinkle, before she smirked as she saw the bright blush appear on Gliss' face as she averted her gaze.

"N-No... I asked Spike once, but she was very... adamantly, against it."

"Wow, so you've never had anyone drink your pee before?" asked Periwinkle.

"Nope." replied Gliss with a sigh, before she returned her gaze to Periwinkle. "Drinking pee isn't exactly the most popular thing to do. I only started liking it because of Spike, peeing on me was just another way to assert her dominance over me. That's where it started, but even I thought drinking it was disgusting at the time, but eventually Spike forced me to drink her pee and I slowly started liking it. But I'm too embarrassed to ask others if I could drink their pee or they drink mine." explained Gliss, before she looked away again nervously. "The thought of someone drinking MY pee though is pretty embarrassing."

"Would you like someone to though?" asked Periwinkle, as her face reddened.

"Maybe..." replied Gliss with a smile. "I do drink plenty of water."

"Well..." started Periwinkle as she averted her eyes as well as her face reddened considerably. "Maybe you just need to ask someone with similar interests that your close to."

"Spike already said-w-wait a minute!" replied Gliss, before she gasped and turned her gaze back to Periwinkle's reddened face as she looked on with shock. "A-Are you... do you wanna, drink my pee?"

"Well..." started Periwinkle as she returned her gaze to Gliss with a nervous smile. "You did say pee doesn't taste as bad as people think." she added and her smile grew as she saw the big smile come to Gliss' face. "After all, I don't know if I'd like it if I didn't try it."

"Aww! I wish I had to pee right now!"

"Heh, well, when you do, I'm sure you'll come find me."

"You better believe it!" declared Gliss, before she crawled forward a little, closing the distance between their faces with a smile. "I'm gonna drink plenty of water and get my bladder nice a full for you!"

"Hehe, don't drink too much water."

"I hope you like drinking my pee, then we could drink each others pee. We could recycle our pee between each other! Hehe! I drink your pee, I turn your pee into my pee and you drink it, then you turn it into your pee and I drink it again!" declared Gliss happily, before she shuttered with desire. "Ohh, just the thought of it is getting me excited!"

"Hehe, you sure do think of some strange things." replied Periwinkle with a smirk.

"Well I've thought about this before." replied Gliss, before she gave Periwinkle a quick kiss on the lips, before Periwinkle giggled. "What?" asked Gliss.

"It just occurred to me, If you hadn't licked your lips, I would've tasted my pee on your lips." replied Periwinkle.

"Oh, hehe, well now I have to remember to not lick my lips so you can taste your own pee."

Following a giggle from both fairies, Periwinkle and Gliss were briefly, a little puzzled as Periwinkle's wings began to glow, before, with a burst of Pixie dust, Tinkerbell appeared to Periwinkle's left, hovering a few feet from the ground and dressed warmly.

"Hey Peri-oh!" greeted Tinkerbell, before she gasped and her face reddened from the sight in front of her and quickly turned around. "Sorry!"

However, while Gliss and Periwinkle were a little embarrassed at their location not being so secluded anymore, they both giggle from Tinkerbell's embarrassment.

"It's ok Tink." commented Periwinkle.

"R-Really?" asked Tinkerbell, before she glanced over her shoulder. "If I knew you were busy, I wouldn't have come like this."

"Yeah..." added Gliss. "It's fine."

However, Periwinkle noticed, upon Tinkerbell's arrival, there was an odd spreading of Tinkerbell's legs, but didn't think much about it, considering the Tinker's surprise, until she lowered herself to the ground and Periwinkle noticed her legs remained oddly spread. Tinkerbell definitely wasn't standing normally, before Gliss added...

"I'm actually surprised this doesn't happen more often."

"It happens enough." commented Tinkerbell embarrassingly as she briefly averted her gaze. "I spent about ten minutes looking for you Peri, but I guess I should've taken the hint that you didn't want to be found, sorry again."

"I said it's ok." replied Periwinkle, before she stood, along with Gliss. "You must've had something important you wanted to tell me."

"Heh, no, I just wanted spend some time with you." replied Tinkerbell, as her face reddened a little more in embarrassment.

"Wanna join us then!?" asked Gliss happily. "I made Peri come really hard before you came."

"Hehe, I think I'll pass, I'm kinda sexed out right now."

"Sexed out?" questioned Periwinkle, before Gliss giggled and commented...

"Is that why your standing like that?"

The comment immediately prompted a gasp from Tinkerbell and her faced turned bright red.

"Hehehe, you must've got it good if you can't stand normally." added Gliss.

"I-I was wondering that too." replied Periwinkle as her face reddened a little.

"Fine..." sighed Tinkerbell as she moved her hands behind her as she averted her gaze from the two. "After what we did to Vidia yesterday. She really let my butt have it that night."

"Ohhhh, really?" asked Gliss delightfully. "Details! Come on! What did she do!?"

"Heh, well, a lot. Vidia tied me to the bed and focused everything she did on my butt, she didn't even touch my pussy. She stuck her whole fist in me."

"Whoa!" gasped Periwinkle, while Gliss cooed with delight and asked...

"In your butt?"

"That wasn't even the worst/best part." added Tinkerbell with a small smirk and a shake of her head. "She somehow got her hands on a freakishly massive dildo and started shoving that in me, going between that and her fist for the whole night." replied Tinkerbell as she rubbed her butt with a sigh. "I didn't know there were dildos that massive. Who uses something that big!?"

Periwinkle and Gliss only stood in shock at what they heard, before Tinkerbell continued...

"Although I loved just about every bit of it, the bed was soaked in my pee and cum. I'm positive Vidia ruined my butt! Along with my cum and pee, there was poop and blood too!" commented Tinkerbell with a disappointed groan. "I'm so swollen now that I can't stand, walk or sit normally. And I actually had an accident at work today! Luckily I was able to get away before anyone noticed."

"Whoa..." muttered Periwinkle and Gliss, before Gliss asked, "What kind of accident?"

"Do you really need to ask after what I told you?" asked Tinkerbell as she looked at Gliss with a frown. "Or are you just trying to embarrass me more?"

"Oh... wow..." commented Gliss as her face reddened a little. "Well, at least you enjoyed what Vidia did."

"Yeah, but I what cost? Not being able to hold in my poop anymore!? Vidia seriously went too far!" complained Tinkerbell with a frown.

"Well..." started Periwinkle. "Have you tried visiting a Healing Fairy?"

"And tell them what? My girlfriend broke my butt!?" Replied Tinkerbell, before Gliss fought back a chuckle.

"But maybe they have something to help." commented Periwinkle.

"Maybe..." replied Tinkerbell with a sigh. "But it's just embarrassing!"

"Hey..." started Gliss with a smile. "Can we see the damage?"

"H-Hey!" gasped Periwinkle. "Don't say 'we', I don't wanna see that!"

"Fine." replied Gliss with a roll of her eyes, before she asked again, "Can 'I' see the damage?"

Tinkerbell answered with a sigh, before she turned around, while Periwinkle looked away, as she reached under her coat and pulled down her pants little and briefly shuddered.

"O-Ooh, cold." commented Tinkerbell, before she lifted the back of her coat a little to expose her bare butt before she leaned forward and reached her hands back to spread her cheeks...

"Whoa!" gasped Gliss, wide-eyed as she leaned down for a closer look as she saw the large swelling of the Tinker's anus. "Vidia seriously did a number on you! I can't believe that's actually your butt-hole. It looks more like someone smushed a grape and put it were your butt-hole is."

"Does it really look that bad?" asked Tinkerbell. "I haven't been brave enough to look for myself."

"Well I certainly wouldn't want my butt-hole looking like yours. Does it hurt? That looks like it hurts." replied Gliss.

"Only when I move my legs, sit, sneeze or clench, but besides that, nope, completely painless." replied Tinkerbell, followed by a groan.

"Heh, hey Peri, you gotta see this!" urged Gliss as she looked back to Periwinkle, who continued to look away.

Periwinkle was curious though, her face a bright red as she nervously began to turn her head, before her gaze fell to Tinkerbell's butt as she grimaced at the sight.

"Ohh, geez. Vidia did that to you?"

"Yeah..." sighed Tinkerbell.

However, soon a light breeze came by and Tinkerbell gasped sharply, then again soon after as Gliss saw her clench.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" declared Tinkerbell, before Gliss giggled briefly, before Tinkerbell shuddered. "But that actually felt kinda good."

"Hey..." started Periwinkle. "Maybe you should put something cool there. That usually helps with normal bruises and swelling.

"Maybe your right." replied Tinkerbell, before Gliss gasped happily.

"Oh! Oh! How about our frost! I could frost you!"

"I dunno."

"Come on. I won't use too much. You said the breeze felt good."

"Fine, but I still want to have feeling back there."

"Alright! Now just stay still..." warned Gliss as she pointed her right hand's index finger towards the sensitive swelling, before another gasp left Tinkerbell as Gliss sent out her magic and lightly covered Tinkerbell's swollen anus in her frost.

"O-Ohhhh..." soon moaned Tinkerbell. "That does feel nice! It's so soothing." she added with as a big smile came to her face.

Gliss giggled from Tinkerbell's delight, before she saw the Tinker relax and her swollen anus spread and Gliss saw a curious pink mass protrude out.

"You have pink poop?" asked Gliss.

Tinkerbell immediately gasped again and quickly stood up straight and covered her butt as she turned around and her face was as red as a tomato, before Gliss gasped.

"Wait a minute! That wasn't poop, that was your butt falling out!"

"What?" questioned Periwinkle, before Tinkerbell groaned and pulled up her pants.

"Vidia's gonna pay for what she did to me."

"I've heard about it..." commented Gliss. "But I never thought I'd see it. It's called a, uh... prolapse, I think. I don't know much about it though, but I do know you can go back to normal after awhile."

"Thank goodness." sighed Tinkerbell.

"But Peri's right, you should really go to a Healing Talent and get checked out, just to be sure."

"Ok, ok. I'll suck it up and go." replied Tinkerbell. "Can we change the subject?"

"Well..." started Periwinkle. "Speaking of Vidia, after what we did to her, I thought I could just use her in place of Spike, but it just made me want to do the same to Spike even more!" she explained with a big smile.

"Really?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, I could barely sleep last night. Doing what we did to Vidia was great, but she just can't replace Spike. But it'll be tough to try to do the same to her." replied Periwinkle.

"Not if we work together!" declared Gliss happily. "I've wanted to see Spike on the other end for awhile now."

"Really?" asked Periwinkle with a smile.

"Yep! Let's team up and we can get Spike for sure!" replied Gliss. "Maybe there's a submissive side deep down inside her since she's so against it."

"Hey, maybe your right!" declared Periwinkle. "Spike's so adamantly against the roles being flipped that maybe she'd be the biggest submissive of the three of us!"

"Exactly!" agreed Gliss, before Periwinkle looked to Tinkerbell and asked...

"Hey, you wanna join us Tink? It'll be a piece of cake with three on one!"

"Heh, three on one? That's hardly fair." commented Tinkerbell with a small chuckle, before Gliss commented...

"Well Spike's gonna be a fighter for sure, the more people the better."

Following a confirming 'Mm-hm' and nod from Periwinkle, Tinkerbell chuckled again and replied...

"If Spike's going to be so against this, you two are basically planning to rape her."

"It's only rape 'til she likes it!" commented Gliss, before Periwinkle added...

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to hurt her. I just want to tie her up or bind her in some way and have fun with her."

"Heh, well that doesn't sound too bad..." commented Tinkerbell. "But if she's against it, it's still rape."

"Only until she likes it." repeated Gliss.

"Heh, fine, but all I'd be able to do is hold Spike down or something like that, Peri's the only one I'm allowed to do anything with." replied Tinkerbell, before Periwinkle happily answered with...

"That's fine. Hehe, so we're all in agreement, we just need a plan now. I'm not in a hurry though.

"Well then..." began Gliss. "How about we pick up where we were before we were interrupted?" she suggested, before Tinkerbell giggled lightly, though Gliss quickly looked towards her and asked, "You wanna join us?"

"You asked me that before and I said no. Besides, I'd only be allowed to focus on Peri, it wouldn't be very fair to you." answered Tinkerbell with a smile.

"I don't mind." commented Gliss, before she walked the short distance towards Tinkerbell and draped her right arm across her shoulders. "Besides, what Vidia doesn't know won't hurt her, we're all friends."

"Heh, yeah, no, I'll pass on cheating on Vidia, thank you very much." replied Tinkerbell with a chuckle as she removed Gliss' arm from her. "I'll leave you two to what you were doing."

"Aww, well ok." replied Gliss, as Tinkerbell lifted herself into the air.

"See ya later Tink." commented Periwinkle.

"Later Peri." stated Tinkerbell with a wave of the hand as she flew away, before Gliss gasp happily and lowered her hands to her crotch.

"Oh Peri! I gotta pee now! Still wanna taste?"

"Heh, well, I'm not really turned on right now anymore, so..." commented Periwinkle as a nervous blush rose on her cheeks.

"Well that's easy to fix, I'll just warm you up again!" replied Gliss delightfully as she quickly stepped forward, placed her hands to Periwinkle's shoulders and began a lengthy, tongue-filled kiss.

 **\- Three days later -**

 **\- Winter Woods -**

"Peri! Peri!" exclaimed Gliss happily as she arrived at her friends door and knocked impatiently. "Are you home!? Peri!?"

" _I'm coming! I'm coming!_ " answered Periwinkle from inside, before the door opened, revealing her to Gliss, with a small bag over her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Hehe, are you busy!?" asked Gliss happily and a brief giddy hop.

"Well I was going out to look for Found Things, but clearly you must have something a bit more interesting than that." replied Periwinkle.

"I sure do! I found Spike sleeping all alone in a tree near the Frost Forest! Now is the perfect chance to get her if you want!"

"Oh, really?" asked Periwinkle with a smirk.

"Yep! I'll go get some rope from my place and I'll show you where she is!"

"Great! Let's go!" replied Periwinkle excitedly, before she tossed her bag onto her bed and leaving with Gliss.

 **\- Frost Forest -**

After stopping briefly at Gliss' home for her to collect some things in a small bag of her own, Gliss happily led Periwinkle to a tree near the boarder between seasons. As she placed a finger to her lips, Gliss lead Periwinkle to a large branch of the tree when she saw, on the branch of another tree ahead of them, Spike sleeping on a makeshift bed. The sleeping fairy rested on a couple leafs as she lay on her side, facing the two, before Periwinkle commented in a whisper...

"She can't have been asleep for long, we talked about an hour ago."

"So we have to be careful not to wake her up until I finish tying her up." replied Gliss as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small bundle of rope."

"I'll go get Tink while you tie her up." commented Periwinkle.

"Alright! I'll have her all ready for you when you get back!" replied Gliss, before Periwinkle disappeared in a burst of dust.

 **\- Meanwhile in the warm side of Pixie Hollow -**

 **\- Summer Glade -**

"Hmm... there's not many Lost Things I need here today." commented Tinkerbell as she walked barefoot along the beach, carrying a mildly bulging bag over her shoulder.

The search may not have been favorable to Lost Things she was actually looking for, but the Tinker certainly wasn't leaving with an empty bag. There seemed to always be something new that would wash up, or new ideas that would come to her as she examined Lost Things.

Stopping briefly, Tinkerbell wriggled her toes into the sand with a smile, as a brief, cool breeze came by, before she pats the side of her bag.

"Well I guess I should empty my bag." commented Tinkerbell. "It'll be a shame if I find something and can't bring it back." she added, before lifting herself into the air hand headed inland.

However, Tinkerbell hadn't left the beach before she felt a familiar pressure in her butt, which she reflexively clenched, before she looked down to the tall grass.

"Better safe than sorry." commented the Tinker with an annoyed sigh, as she made her way down.

After three days, Tinkerbell's body was healing from what Vidia did to her. She could stand and walk normally now and sit without much discomfort. Tinkerbell even endured the embarrassment of visiting the Healing Fairies, confirming Gliss' diagnoses that she suffered from something called a prolapse. The news that she wasn't the first to have this particular 'condition' didn't help her embarrassment at all. However, it was quite worrying to hear that it was a serious condition, Vidia really did hurt her, as unintentional as it may have been. The good news was that Tinkerbell would heal, given time and the strict instruction of ' _no more anal until you heal_ ', which was disappointing to hear. However, what was even more disappointing, or rather, embarrassing, was the news that her ability to 'hold it in' was going to need time to recover as well.

Over the pass three days, Tinkerbell embarrassingly had two accidents already; one in the morning when she woke up; that was certainly a morning surprise she could have done without; but she would have welcomed it, in comparison to the second event, which occurred around her friends, a particularly amusing joke by Fawn and the following laughter abruptly ended with Tinkerbell red-faced and quickly flying away, to the confusion of the others.

Landing, Tinkerbell lowered her bag as she knelt down and dug out a small hole, before she turned around and pulled down her panties and squatted above the hole.

Just seconds into relaxing and feeling movement from within, Tinkerbell suddenly felt and saw her wings begin to glow, before Periwinkle suddenly appeared in front of her in a burst of Pixie Dust and a delighted smile on her face.

"Hey Tink! Are you buz-uh..." commented Periwinkle, before noticing the the position Tinkerbell was in an a shadowed movement from below her as the Tinker's face turned a bright red, before she quickly lowered her legs to the ground and closed, as she now sat, before Periwinkle's face also reddened with a gasp as she abruptly turned around.

"Sorry!"

The silence between them was made even more embarrassing as Periwinkle could clearly hear Tinkerbell's 'activity' and the small grunts from her.

"W-Well..." started Tinkerbell. "Heh, I guess we're even."

"Uh, y-yeah..." replied Periwinkle a nervous smile. "I'm uh, gonna give you some privacy, I'll be near the beach." she added, before walking away.

 **\- About five minutes later -**

Sitting at the edge of the beach, just far enough to remain dry, Periwinkle smiled at the sight, almost lost in the beauty of the ocean, before she noticed, with some surprise, Tinkerbell drop her bag to her left before walking ahead.

"Sorry again..." commented Periwinkle, As her face reddened some with a smile as she stood.

"It's ok." replied Tinkerbell as she walked into the water, which Periwinkle found curious, before looked down to the bag at her side and noticed a pair of panties rested on top of the Tinkers collection of lost things, before Periwinkle realized why Tinkerbell was walking into the water.

Once the Tinker reached knee-deep, she turned around, hiked up her dress and lowered her rear into the water, along with her left hand.

"So..." began Tinkerbell. "What's so important that you couldn't take the long way to see me?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, Gliss found Spike sleeping all alone, so we're gonna use this chance to have our fun. So I came to see if your still interested in joining us."

"Oh, ok then." replied Tinkerbell, before Periwinkle noticed her gaze avert as she looked to be focusing on something and her left arm moving a little more.

"What are you doing?" asked Periwinkle, she knew Tinkerbell was cleaning herself but it looked like she was doing more than that.

"Oh, uhh..." replied Tinkerbell as her face reddened. "Cleaning." she answered, before she lifted her left hand from the water, briefly looking at it and Periwinkle saw her flick something away before standing and pulling her dress down to cover herself, before Tinkerbell saw Periwinkle give her a weird look. "W-What? Are we going or not?" she asked, before walking from the water and retrieving her panties and putting them on.

"Ok, but can we stop by your place on the way."

"Yeah, I need to drop off my bag anyway."

 **\- Frost Forest -**

Only half-awake, a small smile formed on Spike's face as she felt herself being carried by someone, but as comfortable as she was in their arms, the question of 'why' didn't cross her mind.

However, Spike was disappointed when the person carrying her lowered her on the snow. Spike was met with confusion when she attempted to reach out to the person, only to find her wrists were bound together for some strange reason. An absent-minded shifting of her legs was also met with the puzzling fact that her ankles were bound.

"Mm, what..." muttered Spike as she sleepily opened her eyes, seeing a blurry figure kneeling to her left, looking down at her, before Spike blinked a couple times and her vision cleared to reveal Gliss' smiling face, wearing nothing but her smile. "Gliss?"

"Weird, you woke up from me moving you but not tying you up."

"H-Huh?" questioned Spike, before she looked down at herself and gasped again. "Huh!? What the!?" she declared as she saw her wrist and ankles bound with rope, which she tried in futility to free herself. "Why am I tied up!?" demanded Spike as she looked up to her smiling friend.

"So you can't fight back, duh!" answered Gliss happily.

"F-Fight back?" questioned Spike nervously. "Fight back against what!?"

"Hehe..." chuckled Gliss as she smirked down at her, which didn't make Spike feel any better. "Don't bother wasting your energy trying to free yourself, as much as you've tied me up, I know how to tie a good knot. You're not getting out of those unless I untie you."

Despite what Gliss had just said, Spike once again, attempted and failed to free her limbs, even tried using her magic, but her frost did nothing, before she looked to Gliss with a frown.

"You still haven't told me why I'm tied up! Is this some kind of prank? Is Sled behind this?"

"Heh, nope, it's Peri." answered Gliss.

"Peri?" questioned Gliss.

"It turns out, Peri actually does want to do what she did to Vidia a couple days ago, to you."

"W-What!?" gasped Spike, wide-eyed as she felt her heart thumping against her chest.

"Yep, and I volunteered to help!" added Gliss happily. "Tink too, Peri's gone to get her. My job was to get you tied up and defense-less for her.

"Ugh! I don't believe it!" groaned Spike as she once against futility tried to free herself. "I've told you two that I'm not into being on this side of it! Now untie me!"

"No." answered Gliss simply as she watched her friend squirm.

"What? Untie me! Now!"

"And I said... N-No..." repeated Gliss, however as she watched Spike squirm and protest her situation, an aroused shiver came over her. Spike was always the one in control, it was odd seeing her in this position, odd, but VERY arousing...

"Gliss! Untie me right... now?" began to demand Spike, before she recognized the look Gliss was giving her, she knew that look, it was the same look she gave to Peri and Gliss when they were tied up, Spike did NOT like being on the receiving end of that same gaze.

"Yanno..." began Gliss, before a small gasp left Spike as Gliss straddled her, sitting over her hips. "I think I like seeing you tied up for a change, it's getting me excited. Oh, maybe I should get you warmed up before Peri get's back?" suggested Gliss as she leaned down with a grin.

"Gliss..." warned Spike as she lifted her hands to Gliss' chest, stopping her motion. "I'm saying no to this."

"Heh, you're a little scared, that's fine." replied Gliss, before a gasp left Spike as Gliss grabbed her bound wrists with her left hand and moved them above her head as she completed her previous motion, staring into Spike's nervous eyes. "This is something new for you, just relax."

"Gliss stop!" demands Spike as she saw Gliss lowering her lips and tried in vain to squirm free and thinking in the back of her mind, ' _Was Gliss always this strong?_ '

"I'm telling you I don't want to-Mmgh!" Continued Spike, before her statement was ended once Gliss' lips met hers.

Feeling Gliss' tongue enter her mouth to tease her own, Spike continued to squirm in vain as she thought...

' _Why isn't she listening!? I know she can get carried away, but she's literally raping me!_ '

Spike soon felt Gliss' right hand caressing her side, before resting over her breast and began to message the mound.

' _I have to get her to stop and listen somehow before I start to get turned on and this gets harder to resist._ ' thought Spike, before she tried, once again to move her arms, but Gliss held her wrists securely, but Spike also realized it wasn't that Gliss was stronger than her, she just lacked the necessary leverage.

Lifting and kicking her bounds legs did nothing but hit Gliss' butt, which prompted a giggle from her, before she lifted her lips.

"Heh, you really are a fighter huh?" commented Gliss. "You're at my mercy and your still struggling."

"Gliss! Let me go! NOW!" demanded Spike.

"I told you, no. Just stop fighting, you're wasting your energy."

"Do you even realize what your do-mmph!?" answered Spike before she was once again cut short with Gliss' lips on hers and gasping into the moan as she felt Gliss starting to pinch her nipple through her dress and Spike felt the faint tingle of arousal began to come over her.

' _I can't make her stop physically and she's not listening, what else can I do?_ ' thought Spike, before she felt Gliss' tongue briefly run across her teeth.

Spike acted as soon as the idea popped into her head and bit down.

"OW!" declared Gliss as she quickly lifted herself up and pulled her left hand holding Spike arms up to cover her mouth.

However, Spike's relief lasted only the briefest moment, before Gliss' right hand swiftly struck her left cheek.

"You bit me!" declared Gliss as she pulled her left hand from her mouth, but tasted a little blood.

Spike was utterly shocked, not by the pain, which she certainly felt, it was the actual act itself and she looked up at Gliss' frowning face with confusion.

"You... actually hit me..."

"You bit me! I can taste blood!" declared Gliss.

Gliss quickly leaned down and Spike quickly covered her face with her bound hands and turned away.

"I'm sorry! Just don't hit me, please! You know I don't like pain, I'll cooperate if you just don't hit me!" begged Spike.

Never in her life had Spike thought that Gliss would hit her, she didn't think she actually had it in her to do so, but she did and it scared her, she was trembling in fear. A slap was tame, Spike didn't want to know how far Gliss would go.

"Geez, I'm not gonna hurt you." commented Gliss. "I'm not like you, I just want to make you feel good with you not being able to do anything."

"O-Ok, ok. As long as you don't hit me." answered Spike.

"Good." replied Gliss with a smirk as she took Spike's bound wrists and pinned them above her head and began to kiss her again.

Spike found herself resisting the reactive urge to struggle, she did not like being tied up and powerless, but she'd prefer it over being hit again. Feeling Gliss' tongue enter her mouth again, Spike could taste a little of Gliss' blood. Despite the grossness of tasting Gliss' blood, Spike reluctantly began to return the kiss, before flinching as she felt Gliss' right hand return to her breast and began to message it again.

Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, the underlying fear Spike had from the slap and potential further pain, prevented her from becoming aroused.

Gliss, after a few moments, pulled back with a look of confusion, joined by Spike, before Gliss commented...

"That's weird, this isn't as fun as when you were fighting back. I think I like that fact that you were always in control and now your not and fighting it. Start struggling again."

Spike quickly complied and began to pull against the rope and squirming, however, Gliss didn't seem to be satisfied.

"Hmm, better, but... something isn't right."

"I'm doing what a did before. Commented Spike.

"I know but... hmm... it doesn't really feel real, yanno? I don't think you're actually trying to get free anymore."

Spike felt her heart race, she really wasn't trying to free herself, the last time she tried in earnest to free herself, Gliss slapped her. Spike soon though sees Gliss eye her as she 'hmms' with thought.

"I think I know what's up. I gave up my power." commented Gliss with a frown, which prompted a confused one on Spike's face. "Sure, I wasn't going to hurt you, but you didn't need to know that."

Spike's eyes went wide in realization, of course, she knew exactly what Gliss was talking about and a smile quickly came to her face.

"That's right." commented Spike. "You're a beginner at this, your victim is no longer worried about what your going to do. Now untie me and I'll forgive you for what you've done."

"No, I just have to take back my power." replied Gliss.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I can't do this half-way." commented Gliss as she pulled Spike's hands down, freeing her head from between her arms and Spike's eyes widened in shock as she saw Gliss raise her right hand.

"N-No, you said you wouldn't!" declared Spike as she tried and failed to pull her hands from Gliss to shield her face, before she tightly shut her eyes as she saw Gliss lower her hand, trembling in fear, before she flinched and gasped as she felt a light tap to her left cheek, before she opened her eyes in confusion and saw Gliss grinning down at her.

"Heh, that's the reaction I want!" commented Gliss as she lightly patted Spike's cheek. "Looks like I have my power back, maybe I'll slap you, maybe I won't..." added Gliss, before she lowered her hand to Spike's left breast. "Maybe I'll pinch and twist your nipples, maybe I won't."

Spike felt humiliated that she had given Gliss back her power over her. Spike's mind was racing with thoughts to try to calm her; Gliss was angry when she hit her, she admitted that she wasn't like Spike and wouldn't hit her, maybe she was bluffing, Gliss wouldn't hit her when she was happy, but maybe she would, knowing it would get the appropriate reaction from her she was looking for.

Spike was a nervous, scared wreck, she hated pain, she could feel the tears coming.

However, a silver lining in the situation appeared...

" _Gliss, we're back!_ " announced Tinkerbell.

Spike saw Periwinkle, carrying a small bag over her shoulder, joined by Tinkerbell, arrive and land to her left.

"Hey." replied Gliss as she removed herself from on top of Spike and stood in front of Periwinkle.

Spike chanced a small smile, but was confused at Tinkerbell's presence, she knew Periwinkle was the only one besides Vidia she could have sex with, so why was she here?

Tinkerbell though meets her gaze and comments...

"Gliss, what did you do to Spike? She looks kinda scared."

"Well of course she is." commented Periwinkle, "She woke up tied up."

"Gliss hit me!" declared Spike.

"What!?" gasped Periwinkle, as she looked to the blushing fairy. "Is that true!?"

"Heh, yeah, sorry, but it was a reaction to her biting me when I kissed her. She really is a fighter. There's no way we could've tied her up with her awake."

"Sorry about that Spike." commented Periwinkle. "I promise, no one's going to hurt you from here on out."

"Then untie me!" declared Spike. "You don't need to tie me up just to have sex!"

"But we do!" replied Periwinkle with a smile. "It's nice seeing you on the other side for once."

"But I don't like it!"

"You don't know until you try." commented Periwinkle.

"I think I do! And why is Tink here!? She'll be cheating on Vidia if she does anything to me!"

"Hehe..." giggled Tinkerbell. "Actually, I don't really know myself, originally, I was just going to help tie you up, but Gliss took care of that."

"So you're just gonna watch!?" Asked Spike. "Help me!"

Tinkerbell's smile faded from Spike's plea, the request and Spike's futile struggle to free herself had suddenly reminded her of her near rape a couple years ago and her silent plea to the other fairy watching.

Spike, seeing she was starting to get through to the Tinker, was about to repeat her plea, before she heard Periwinkle comment, "Oh calm down Spike, I'm not gonna hurt you." as she dropped her bag and began to remove her dress, her shoes, then her pants, standing completely bare of clothing with a smile.

"That's not the point!" declared Spike, before she gasped as Periwinkle straddled her much like Gliss had done. "I'm saying I don't want to do this! You're literally going to rape me!"

"Yeah, that is a bit of a problem. I don't WANT to rape you..." Replied Periwinkle with a slight frown. "...but, it's only rape until you like it." Added Periwinkle with a delighted grin as she lowered her left hand down to the top of Spike's dress.

"Did you even hear what you just said!?" declared Spike. "Even if I started to like it, it's still rape before that! Periwinkle, if you stop right now, everything will be fine, You've made your point, if you really want to do this to me, let's do it later when I'm willing, I-Mmgh!"

Periwinkle had abruptly cut Spike's comment short as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"No..." commented Periwinkle with a grin, one that shocked Spike, she knew that grin, it was the same grin Periwinkle had when she dominated Gliss. Periwinkle was fully committed to this, nothing Spike could say was going to deter her. "We're doing this now." she added as she pulled down the front of Spike dress and revealed her breasts.

Spike glanced to Tinkerbell, who released a silent gasp and took a step back, the unsettling memory clear in her mind. Periwinkle silencing Spike seemed to be the act that made this real, her sister was really going to rape her. Spike was right, they should wait until Spike was willing.

"H-Hey..." commented Tinkerbell. "I think Spike is right. Is this really worth risking your friendsh-" she added before Gliss interrupted with...

"Now, now Tink, we all agreed to this. Peri's not gonna hurt her."

"Yeah, but..." replied Tinkerbell, before Gliss stepped over Periwinkle and Spike towards Tinkerbell with a smile.

"How about we have some fun?"

"You know I can't."

"Yeah, yeah, you can only do it with Peri. But come on, isn't it a little boring being limited to two people?"

"Not really, I'm not really the type to do that with a lot of fairies anyway."

"I can understand that, but we're all friends, there's no harm in doing it with a group of friends, right?" asked Gliss as she began to step closer and as a result, Tinkerbell began to back away with an embarrassed blush on her face from Gliss' advances.

"No, but I'm not allowed."

"Well, what Vidia doesn't know won't hurt her. We can keep it between us."

"Seriously?" asked Tinkerbell with a frown.

"Oh come on, with Peri busy with Spike, we have nothing to do."

"Sorry, but I have no intention of cheating on Vidia today." replied Tinkerbell as she walked by Gliss, however, she was stopped by Gliss grabbing her arm.

"Fine, but I can't have you stopping Peri."

 **\- Meanwhile -**

As she saw her only help blocked by Gliss, Spike turned her gaze back to Periwinkle who loomed over her.

"The quicker we start, the quicker this rape can turn into something you like." Commented Periwinkle, before she lowered her mouth down to Spike's right nipple and began to tease it with her tongue, slowly circling and licking it while Spike groaned and squirmed in protest.

' _I can't believe this is actually happening!_ ' thought Spike as she closed her eyes in a fight in futility to resist the pleasure Periwinkle was forcing on her. ' _Peri's actually raping me! But, maybe I brought this on myself, teaching and molding her into being both dominant and submissive. Me saying I'd be against this only made her want to do it more, I know I certainly would want to dominate someone who wouldn't want it, but I'd slowly urge them to want to try it, like I did with Peri, not just jump straight to rape and hope they like it!_ '

Moments after Spike's thoughts, she felt Periwinkle's tongue retreat and was glad her body hadn't betrayed her and become aroused, but Periwinkle had only just started, her body couldn't hold out forever.

"Hey." commented Periwinkle, which prompted Spike to open her eyes. "I wanna kiss you, if I uncover your mouth, you're not gonna start complaining again are you?"

Spike glared intensely at Periwinkle.

' _I can't believe you even asked me that, OF COURSE I'm going to complain!_ ' thought Spike, before exhaling heavily through her nose as her glare faded as she closed her eyes in resignation. ' _But what is that going to get me?_ ' she added in her thoughts, before slowly shaking her head.

"Good." replied Periwinkle as she pulled her hand from Spike's mouth. "If you just cooperate, you'll like this, I'm sure. After all it's not like I'm doing anything super out there, you're just tied up.

"Just so you know, you're officially a rapist." commented Spike. "I'm only cooperating so this will be over sooner, I'm against this whole thing."

"Aw, don't say that, this'll be fun for the both of us."

"..."

Spike had said all she wanted and turned her head away, which prompted a little frown from Periwinkle.

"Fine then, I don't feel like kissing you anymore."

A resistant groan soon came from Spike as she felt Periwinkle's hands palm her breasts before beginning to pinch and roll her nipples between her fingers.

' _What if I actually end up liking this?_ ' thought Spike. ' _The message that would send. I have to endure this without liking it._ ' she added, before she heard Tinkerbell comment...

" _Let go of me._ "

Which prompted Spike to open her eyes and crane her head up a bit to see Tinkerbell standing beside Gliss, who holds her by the arm.

* * *

"Let go of me." requested Tinkerbell as she pulled her arm free. "What you're doing is wrong."

"You agreed to this too yanno." commented Gliss. "You were all for helping, why the sudden change?"

"I, just realized the seriousness of it." answered Tinkerbell, before she turned her gaze to Spike to see her squirming and groaning as Periwinkle had lowered her mouth down to Spike's right nipple.

"Spike's not even fighting back anymore." commented Gliss and she hugged Tinkerbell from behind.

"That's even worse!" replied Tinkerbell as she attempted to squirm free of Gliss' embrace, before she paused at Spike's comment to her...

"T-Thanks Tink, but don't bother. I'm gonna, nngh... cooperate until Peri's done, then deal with it."

"What, don't just give in, keep fighting!" declared Tinkerbell, before she turned her body left and right quick enough for Gliss to lose her grip and fall to the ground.

"Hey!" gasped Gliss and she quickly returned to her feet. "Calm down, Spike just said she's cooperating!"

"Just because she's cooperating doesn't mean she's given her consent!" declared Tinkerbell.

"What's gotten into you!?" asked Gliss, concern clear on her face. "You're freaking out more than Spike was and your not even the one tied up." she added, before she reached and took Tinkerbell by the hand and lead her to a nearby tree. "Let's sit here for a minute and calm down."

However, while Tinkerbell allowed herself to be lead to the tree, Gliss lightly placing her back to it and the Frost Fairies hands on her shoulders, the scene of her being in a similar position during her near rape flashed in her mind.

"NO!" declared Tinkerbell.

Gliss was then shocked as she felt Tinkerbell's right hand suddenly meet her face in a loud crack that traveled through the winter air and dropped Gliss to the ground with a pain gasped. The surprise was great enough to cause Periwinkle to lift her mouth from Spike to see Gliss on the ground, a hand over her face while Tinkerbell looked at the fallen fairy with shock, before she looked to her offending hand.

"I-I'm so sorry!" declared Tinkerbell as she knelt down to Gliss. "This whole situation just brought up certain memories and I-" added, Tinkerbell, before she stopped as she noticed the smile on Gliss' face, before a light giggle as she lifted herself up.

"WOW!" gasped Gliss with a smile as she looked at Tinkerbell, who cringed as Gliss lowered her hand to reveal a large bright red area on the left side of Gliss' face. "You really meant that slap!"

"Are you ok!? I'm so sorry!" asked Tinkerbell.

"I'm more than ok!" declared Gliss, before Tinkerbell gasped as Gliss suddenly pulled her into a hug and fell back before she rolled them over and Gliss loomed above the Tinker with a blushing grin. "Only Spike has ever slapped me that hard! So someone new, you, hitting me like that got me REALLY horny!"

' _Of course!_ ' thought Tinkerbell as her eyes widened in shock. ' _Gliss LIKES pain!_ '

"Hit me again!" requested Gliss.

"I-I'm pretty sure that would count as cheating on Vidia in this situation." commented Tinkerbell with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh come on, technically we're not having sex, so it's fine."

"Maybe, but it's still cheating." replied Tinkerbell, which brought a frown to Gliss' face.

"Geez, why do you have to be so faithful to Vidia? Fine then, if you won't hit me, or have sex with me, then I'll just use you to make myself feel good."

Tinkerbell then gasped as she felt Gliss wrap her legs around her right one, before Gliss lowered herself onto Tinkerbell in a hug and Tinkerbell felt Gliss press her warm crotch against her leg, just above her knee and began to rub, which quickly prompted a delighted moan from Gliss and Tinkerbell's face to brighten with color.

"W-Wait a minute Gliss!"

* * *

Seeing that Gliss was fine, Periwinkle returned to her task at hand and moved to Spike's left nipple, which urged a groan from her.

Spike was actually proud of herself how well she was enduring the pleasure Periwinkle was forcing on her, she could feel her body slowly getting aroused, but no where near the degree she would be if the situation was more to her liking. With any luck, Periwinkle would become bored of her lack of arousal and give up.

Luck however, seemed to be in short supply as she began to hear Gliss' moans and Spike groaned in frustration as she felt a small surge of arousal shoot through her and felt her nipples begin to stiffen between Periwinkle's fingers and in her mouth, which earned her an approving moan from her friend. With Periwinkle's attention to her breasts and nipples, coupled with the sounds of Gliss' pleasure, Spike wasn't sure if she could endure the double assault to her senses.

' _Ok, I need to think of something unarousing to distract myself before I get too turned on!_ ' thought Spike. ' _A snowstorm... no, that's not gonna work..._ ' thought Spike, before she groaned as she felt Periwinkle begin to suck her left nipple and pinch her other firmly between her fingers, it was one of the only 'painful' things Spike liked as she felt another rush of arousal rush though her body and felt a tingle between her thighs, she was beginning to get wet.

' _Come on! Come on! Think!_ ' thought Spike frantically. ' _Uh, rolling around in the mud... hmm, unappealing, but that's not enough. Unarousing... unarousing..._ ' thought Spike before she heard Gliss' moans rise in volume. ' _Sled naked... no! No! No! That's the opposite of unarousing!_ ' suddenly thought Spike as the mental image of the handsome Sparrowman now naked stuck in her mind and Spike felt herself get warm from arousal, she needed to think of something fast. ' _The Keeper!_ ' suddenly thought Spike, before she cringed as she now thought of the elderly Sparrowman, fully clothed, but didn't feel her arousal grew any further. ' _Ugh, I'm sorry Dewey._ ' she thought as she began to mentally undress him.

* * *

Red-faced, Tinkerbell was at a loss at what to do as she watched Gliss happily hump her leg, feeling Gliss' wetness soaking through her pants.

' _What do I do?_ ' thought Tinkerbell, as she began to squirm a bit, but quickly stopped as she soon realized the small movement of her right leg aided Gliss in her motions as her moans increased a bit. ' _She'd only like it if I hit her... and I don't want to actually punch her or anything like that._ ' she added, before Tinkerbell began to feel herself getting aroused from Gliss' moans and her act. ' _The longer I just lay here though, the worse this is gonna be... but, I'm not actually doing anything though, so, would this count as cheating if I do nothing?_ '

Tinkerbell heard Gliss moan out a little louder as she felt her shudder against her briefly and felt a fresh warmth against her leg, before Gliss' motions began to quicken, along with her moans, it was clear the Frost Fairy was nearing her moment, which also caused Tinkerbell to think...

' _But I'm allowing this to happen, that's just as bad as joining in._ '

With a renewed interest to resist, Tinkerbell lifted her hands up to Gliss' side and began to push her up, but not enough to prevent her from continuing to hump her leg.

"Come on Gliss, stop, use your own hands." suggested Tinkerbell.

"I-I'm almost there, just a little more!" replied Gliss.

"Then use your hands to finish!" commented Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell soon gasped as Gliss paused her humping to grab the Tinkers hands and pinning them to the ground as she resumed with a groan.

"J-Just... almost-nngh... t-there!"

Tinkerbell felt her arousal jump as Gliss pinned her hands and felt Gliss move her crotch back a little from the saturated spot on her leg, now using her knee and Tinkerbell could distinctly feel the stiffness of Gliss' clit.

Tinkerbell could only watch as Gliss lasted only a few strokes more before she stopped with a wail and the Frost Fairy tightened her legs around Tinkerbell's as she pressed her clit against her and the Tinker heard and felt a watery hiss drench her leg from the knee down.

Feeling Gliss climax on her, Tinkerbell sighed in defeat, she had failed, there was no longer any reason to resist. As she looked up at Gliss' pleasure-strained face, Tinkerbell smiled, before Gliss' wet release came to an end, followed by a powerful shudder from her, before she released Tinkerbell's hands and fell on top of the Tinker, continuing to shudder.

"O-oooh..." moaned Gliss. "That's a r-really strong one. S-Sorry about drenching your leg like that."

"Heh, so you'll apologize for that, but not raping me?" teased Tinkerbell as she wrapped her arms around Gliss, who giggled.

* * *

Gliss' pleasured wail breaking her focus, Spike shuddered, she wouldn't be able to look The Keeper in the eyes for awhile. However, thanks to the very unarousing thoughts of the older Sparrowman, Spike felt she was much less aroused than before, which actually impressed her. Periwinkle's continued focus on her breasts and nipples still felt good, but it wasn't as distracting as before with her lowered arousal.

Periwinkle soon pulled her lips from Spike's left nipples with a small wet pop and a smile as she met her friends gaze.

"I think I've focused on your nipples plenty, how about we get to better things?"

"How about not?" suggested Spike. "You could untie me and we could do this as equals."

"Heh, that's no fun." commented Periwinkle as she began to move her right hand down, under Spike's dress and prompted a flinch from her as Periwinkle began to slowly stroke her crotch through her panties. "You still not liking being tied up?"

"No, I'm not! And I won't!"

"Well I've only just started, there's plenty of time for that to change."

"And what if it doesn't? Have you thought of that? What if this rape never stops being rape?" questioned Spike, before she curiously, saw Periwinkle grin at her.

"Then I'm going to enjoy my punishment. 'Cause I'm being a very bad fairy."

' _She's right about that!_ ' thought Spike. ' _I'm gonna punish her so hard for this!_ '

Spike however, failed to realize the grin that formed on her face from the delightful thought.

"Ohhh, so you DO like this!" declared Periwinkle. "You're smiling."

"W-What!? No I'm not! And I wasn't smiling!"

"You don't have to lie Spike, I know you. I bet you were thinking of how to punish me..." replied Periwinkle as she slipped her hand under Spike's panties and towards her goal. "I wouldn't just rape you without thinking of the cons-huh?"

Spike fought back the satisfied grin as she knew what stopped Periwinkle as she felt her attempt to push her fingers into her.

"That's really weird..." commented Periwinkle as she looked down briefly and Spike's felt her push her fingers in a little more. "You're supposed to be a lot wetter than this by now, I actually have to push my fingers in you, they'd usually just slip right in."

"Like I've been telling you. I'm not into this. Now untie me." stated Spike.

"No, I just have to try harder."

"How? You can't fuck my pussy if it's not wet enough without hurting me and you said yourself that I wasn't going to be hurt." commented Spike, before she soon grinned in satisfaction, Periwinkle was stuck, either she had to go back on her word, or she needed to stop.

However, Spike's grin faded as she saw Periwinkle smirk.

"Well..." began Periwinkle as she pulled her hand free of Spike's panties and licked her fingers. "It's a good thing I brought some goodies from Tink's place before we arrived..." she added before removing herself from on top of Spike and crawling to the small bag she had brought with her.

"W-What!?" gasped Spike.

"Oh yeah..." commented Tinkerbell delightfully as she picked up the bag and reached in. "You probably thought I was just limited to my hands. Oh, no, no, no, I have a treat for us both!" she added, before she pulled out and happily presented one of Tinkerbell's Vildo's. "Tada!"

Spike's eyes widened as she saw the expertly carved object.

"W-What the!? P-Peri, this is going too far! You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious alright." commented Periwinkle, as she lightly frosted the anal nub of the toy, before she lowered the object between her legs and positioned the two flared nubs at her pussy and anus.

Periwinkle carefully inserted the toy with a moan and following a brief clench, found in secure in her, thanks to it being flared, it wouldn't slip out accidentally.

Once Periwinkle pulled back her hands, she grinned at the sight, she now had penis like a Sparrowman, as thick as two fingers and as long as her hand.

"Hehe, I've been curious about Tink's new toys ever since I heard about them. I haven't put in a request for one yet, but she let me borrow this one to try since she only used it once. With this, I can have sex with you like a Sparrowman and we both can come!"

Spike was beyond shocked, this had gone too far. She was reluctantly willing to go along with Periwinkle using her fingers, but adding sex toys was going a step further than she was willing to accept, particularly the type of toy Periwinkle was intending to use, it would be a fight in futility if Periwinkle managed to use it on her.

' _Ok, this is getting too real._ ' thought Spike as she sat up, freeing her wings and was about to lift herself up to fly away, before she she gasped as Periwinkle quickly tackled her, face-down on her knees.

"Oh no you don't!" declared Periwinkle as Spike felt her hand on the back of her head, pressing her down. "Guess Gliss should've got your wings too."

"Peri! This is going too far! You have to get a hold of yourself!" declared Spike.

"Don't worry, I'm fully myself. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm gonna rape you, 'till it's not rape anymore."

"But you can't! I'm not wet enough! You'll hurt me if you stick that in me."

"That problem is easily solved." replied Periwinkle and Spike heard the familiar sound of Periwinkle frosting something and her panties pulled down. "I'll just frost my new pe-cock and..." she added, before Spike gasped out in shock as she felt something cold and wet, prod and slowly began to penetrate her. "Mmm... your body heat will melt the frost..." continued Periwinkle with delight as she saw herself slowly advance deeper and deeper into Spike, who groaned in frustration as she felt Periwinkle gradually claim her pussy, while Periwinkle could also feel Spike clinch around the toy, which pressed it against the sensitive spot inside.

A gasp soon left both fairies as Periwinkle fully resided inside Spike, who shuddered briefly from the chilled toy inside her, which quickly began to warm up.

"...and tada!" declared Periwinkle with a satisfied smirk as she lifted her hand from Spike's head and rests her hands on Spike's hips. "Smooth and painless."

With Periwinkle's plan succeeding and the toy fully inside of her, Spike felt utterly defeated.

' _I can't stop this._ ' thought Spike as she closed her eyes and a single tear of frustration fell from each eye, before she groaned as she felt Periwinkle slowly began to retreat, then return.

In just one thrust, Spike felt her body quickly getting aroused, it didn't particularly surprise her, she knew her previous, successful effort was temporary.

' _Peri's won, this is really gonna happen and there's nothing I can do._ ' added Spike.

Beaten, all Spike could do was take each slow thrust from Periwinkle, feeling her body's arousal rapidly build, as if making up for lost time as the melted frost that once covered the toy was no longer alone, or needed.

With a forth thrust, joined by Periwinkle's moan, she began to quicken her pace and Spike soon found herself fighting back a moan.

' _Why am I still fighting this? Peri's won, what's the point?_ ' thought Spike.

She wanted to give up, just give in and accept the pleasure, make the rape not exist anymore. But Spike couldn't, it was easy to just give up, but deep down inside, she still couldn't accept it, she still needed to fight, to prove the point that Periwinkle couldn't just rape her till she liked it, even if her body gave in, she needed to stay strong mentally. She was only truly beaten if she accepted what was happening in her mind.

Despite the last ditch mental renewed fight, Spike felt her body succumb as a blissful moan escaped her and her body shuddered as a pleasurable wave washed over her.

' _I'm against this! I'm against this!_ ' repeated Spike in her mind, constantly reminding herself to prevent herself from completely accepting this.

"See? You're liking this already!" declared Periwinkle delightfully, before moaning out as she felt each retreat of the toy apply pressure on that wonderfully sensitive spot inside, which caused her body to shudder with pleasure. "Oohhhh, you have to try this sometime! When I pull back, it presses right against that wonderful spot in my pussy and makes my whole body tingle, then the pressure goes away when I thrust and make you feel good."

Periwinkle then continued to gradually increase her pace, finding a rhythm, forcing repeated moans and pleasured gasps from Spike, along with her own blissful moans.

"O-Ohhh, I don't think I'll last very long using this thing."

The quicker Periwinkle thrusts, the harder Spike found it to focus and continue her mental chant as she felt the pleasure in her body steadily rise. Spike was disappointed in herself that she could feel her body getting close to its peak, it was going to be her biggest test to her mental struggle. Could she endure an orgasm and still have the mental will to fight?

Moments later however, with Periwinkle's continued thrusts and moans, soon joined by groans, a flash of hope struck Spike, she was getting close to her peak, but Periwinkle was much closer.

 _'Maybe she'll be too tired to keep going after she comes..._ ' thought Spike, before one particular thrust from Periwinkle, a misstep in her rhythm caused by her nearing peak, sent a shot of pleasure through SPike and urged out a louder blissful moan.

' _But that'll leave me unsatisfied, just one come, it wouldn't be so bad..._ ' thought Spike, before she caught herself in a moment of weakness. ' _No! What am I thinking!? I almost gave in, I can't let myself get distracted_!' thought Spike, before she felt another shot of pleasure and felt her moment nearing and harder to think clearly. ' _I... have to focus... on... coming-NO! I'm against this!_ '

"Nnngh! I-I'm gonna come Spike!" declared Periwinkle just seconds later.

Spike was thankful Periwinkle reached her peak as she felt her thrust one last time and fully bury herself inside as she Periwinkle shuddered against her and moaned out in bliss while Spike heard and felt Periwinkle's liquid release cover her thighs and lower legs. Most importantly, Periwinkle had stopped, which allowed Spike the much needed time to mentally recover, but felt her body also shuddering from the delay in her pleasure.

' _Finally!_ ' thought Spike, her pleasured smile now one of relief as she felt Periwinkle trembling against her, as well as the small movement of the toy inside of her from Periwinkles orgasmic clinches. ' _With any luck, that orgasm would be too strong to keep going._ '

"Oo-oohhh..." moaned Periwinkle as she felt her climax rushing through her, her pussy and anus repeatedly clinching around the flared nubs inside of her. "Spike... You s-seriously have to try this! I just came so hard and had a squirting orgasm without even using my fingers! I am DEFINITELY going to ask Tink to make me one of these to use on you and Gliss, maybe even Tink herself, hehe... I like pretending to be a Sparrowman, but how long do they do this, my hips are already starting to get tired. I'm probably doing this wrong."

Spike's heart raced with another shot of hope at Periwinkle's complaint that her hips were getting tired, just one more reason for Periwinkle to stop.

Periwinkle however, although she still trembled some from the lingering pleasure, recognized Spike's own trembling and lifted herself upright as she rested her hands on her friends hips.

"Oh, you haven't come yet, have you?"

"I-I'm fine!" quickly declared Spike, using her bound hands to lift herself up to look back at Periwinkle. "If you're too tired, I'm perfectly ok with you stopping, really!"

"Heh, you're being silly." giggled Periwinkle. "I WANT you to come. I'm not doing this just for me, I don't want this to be 'that' kind of rape where I'm only interested in my pleasure, that really would be horrible of me to do. I'm pretty sure I have enough energy to keep going 'till you come, at least once."

"R-Really! I'm fine! You don't need to keep go-" replied Spike, before she attempted to crawl forward, feeling the toy starting to leave her, before she suddenly felt Periwinkle's hand on her left shoulder, stopping her.

"I insist." interrupted Periwinkle with delight.

Spike felt the toy retreat further, soon free of her, but she knew what was coming. Knowing though, did nothing to prepare her mind for the swift and hard return, which forced a blissful wail from her as her body, so welcoming of the rush of pleasure shuddered intensely and Spike's mind went fuzzy, lost in the pleasure. Upon Periwinkle giving another full thrust, Spike felt the strength in her arms leave her, her head falling back to the snow as another gasping moan left her. Following a third thrust, Spike became acutely aware of the tingle in her pussy and the rush of pleasure run through her, she had passed the point of no return, her body was preparing to climax.

"Heh, wow, looks like your about to come already!" commented Periwinkle. "Sorry about coming so soon, we could've come together."

"I'm... nngh, g-gonnahhh, c-come..." moaned Spike.

"Go ahead!" declared Periwinkle happily. "I hope it's a big one!"

' _...Fight._ '

The word suddenly appeared in her mind and Spike didn't know why, fight what? As she felt her moment nearing, Spike began to meet the thrusts, which earned her Periwinkle's praise, however...

' _Don't accept it!_ '

There it was again, a strange thought drowning in a sea of bliss. It was pointless, the pleasure of Periwinkle's thrusts were much more important than some strange thoughts as she urged her moment closer with a blissful moan.

'It's ra-'

The thought barely entered her mind before Spike willingly banished it in the flood of pleasure, before one particular thrust triggered the euphoria that rushed through her body and a pleasured wail to pass her lips and her pussy to spasm around the still thrusting toy, lifting her bliss higher and higher as her body trembled intensely and pulled futilely on her binds.

Through the continued thrusts, two more blissful wails left Spike as two weaker peaks hit, before she felt the pleasure of her release drop as it ended, but continued to moan from the thrusts that prolonged her fading pleasure, slowing her descent back to reality, however...

"That looked and felt like a strong one!" commented Periwinkle delightfully. "I could feel the clinches of your pussy pressing against me, If I hadn't just come, your orgasm would've made me come for sure!"

Spike gasped as the sound of Periwinkle's voice snapped her out of her pleasured haze and she closed her eyes in shame as the tears fell.

' _I failed!_ ' thought Spike with disappointment. ' _Completely! How can I ever take the dominate role with Peri and Gliss again after this!?_ '

Periwinkle, although smiling with satisfaction, her delight faded immediately as she heard Spike sobbing.

"S-Spike, are you, crying?"

"What!?" gasped Tinkerbell and Gliss as they quickly arrive beside Periwinkle, who pulled the toy free and turned Spike over, seeing her crying face before she covered her face with her bound hands, which brought a gasped from Periwinkle as she realized what she had done, the rape had never stopped being rape and she had brought Spike to tears.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you'd be this upset."

"J-Just untie me, please." begged Spike through her tears. "You got what you wanted."

"I-I..." began Periwinkle, about to argue that she didn't get what she wanted, but quickly realized that wouldn't be smart to do at all. "O-Ok." replied Periwinkle, before she glanced to Gliss, who quickly untied her ankles and wrists, before Periwinkle helped Spike to her feet. "I'm so sorry Spike!"

"Me too!" added Gliss. "I never wanted you to end up crying."

Moments after rubbing her sore wrists, seeing the impressions of the rope, the two fairies see Spike teary face frown up, before all three gasp as Spike viciously slaps Periwinkle, dropping her to the ground and her hands lifted to her face groaning in pain. Spike quickly turned to Gliss and lifted her right hand, which prompted Gliss to quickly cover the cheek Tinkerbell struck earlier.

"Not the one Tink hit, please!" requested Gliss with a nervous smile.

Spike groaned in aggravation as her left eye twitched.

"You'd just like it." stated Spike as she lowered her hand.

However, Gliss was utterly surprised by, instead of a slap across the face, after a brief step back from Spike, the raven-haired fairy swiftly kicked Gliss between the legs, bringing a loud, pained gasp from her as she dropped to her knees as she clutched herself, before falling to her left.

Tinkerbell cringed from the strike, before she gasped once Spike's gaze turned to her, although she covered her crotch, the Tinker closed her eyes in preparation for her punishment, which she felt she deserved for her lack of aid. Though she soon gasped as she felt arms wrap around her in a hug, which prompted Tinkerbell to open her eyes curiously to see Spike embracing her, before she pulled back, still looking angry.

"Thanks for trying." commented Spike, before flying away.

 **\- Meanwhile -**

 **\- Minutes earlier, elsewhere in the Frost Forest -**

"I wonder what Peri and her friends are up to." commented Fawn, joined by her two friends, Iridessa to her right and Rosetta to her left.

"Yeah, I hope their not busy with something important though." replied Iridessa. "I wouldn't want to bother them."

"Well we won't know until we see them." commented Fawn, before glancing to Rosetta and seeing her with a mirror in one hand, admiring her appearance with a smile, before the Animal Fairy smirked and added. "But I'm sure Ro is hoping to bother a certain someone."

Rosetta only responded with a smirk as well.

However, shortly after, Fawn's well trained ears picked up the faint, but very distinct sounds of a moan coming from her left.

"Hold on a sec you guys, I heard something." announced Fawn as she stopped, joined a second later by Iridessa and Rosetta.

"What did you hear?" asked Iridessa.

Fawn was sure of what she heard, but placed her left hand near her ear and waited, she wanted to be certain... before a big grin appeared on her face as she heard it again.

"Heh, someone's having sex somewhere over there!" declared Fawn delightfully.

"H-How do you know that!?" gasped Iridessa as a light shade of red graced her cheeks.

"Heh, I know what sex moans sound like." answered Fawn. "Pretty kinky to do it out in the open though, how about we go sneak a peek!?"

"W-What!? No!" gasped Iridessa. "We shouldn't peep in on people doing that!"

"Then they should've done it inside, it's like their asking to be peeped on, plus their moaning pretty loud if I can hear them."

"Still though..." commented Iridessa, before Rosetta commented...

"Why should I peek at other people having sex when I can do it myself? You two can go be perverts if you want, I'll go have my own fun." Teased Rosetta with a smile before she flew away.

Following Rosetta's departure, Iridessa was a little surprised as Fawn took hold of her hand.

"Just a quick peek." commented Fawn, before Iridessa gasped as she was pulled along.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!"

Ignoring Iridessa's protest, Fawn flew in the direction of the moans, soon getting close enough for Iridessa to hear and whispered to reconsider peeking. The request fell on deaf ears though, before the sounds of sex were very close as Fawn slowed their speed towards a large tree branch.

Her hand freed as Fawn landed and lowered herself to her stomach, Iridessa quickly placed her hands over her eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" whispered Iridessa as her face reddened as she could hear the moans seemingly directly below.

"But it's fun!" replied Fawn, before crawling ahead and peeking over the edge of the branch and gasped, as she saw Spike, on her knees, with Periwinkle, nude behind her, thrusting into her; while behind them, were Tinkerbell and Gliss, the Frost Fairy's face was currently between the Tinkers thighs, though it was quite clear Tinkerbell didn't approve of the act as she grabbed Gliss by the hair, however, both were giggling and began to roll around, briefly ending up with Gliss on her back, though her head between the Tinker's thighs.

"I don't believe it!" gasped Fawn with a blushing grin.

"W-Who is it?" asked Iridessa, embarrassingly curious.

"Take a look and see." replied Fawn.

Iridessa groaned, before she heard the familiar voices of Spike, " _I'm... nngh, g-gonnahhh, c-come..._ " then Periwinkle, " _Go ahead! I hope it's a big one!_ "

"I-Is that Peri and Spike!?" gasped Iridessa, before she lowered her hands and joined Fawn, crawling to the edge of the branch, before she gasped at the sight and quickly covered her mouth.

"Hehe, it's not just two, it's an orgy!" declared Fawn. "Well, kinda, Tinkerbell doesn't seem to want what Gliss is offering."

"Why would she? She has Vidia." commented Iridessa.

"True." replied Fawn, before both went quite as their faces reddened as a blissful wail left Spike, before Fawn added with delight. "That sounds like a strong one."

"Yeah..." commented Iridessa in agreement, before she gasped and glanced to Fawn, who grinned at her, before the light Fairy quickly covered her mouth again.

"Hey..." started Fawn. "Since it's them, maybe they'd let us join in."

"W-What!?" gasped Iridessa in a whisper.

"Yeah, I could use some special physical contact from someone of my own species." commented Fawn, before she looked to Iridessa with a grin. "And I'm pretty sure you could too. How long has it been for you, a month I think?"

"T-That's none of your business!" declared Iridessa, red-faced, before they both heard Periwinkle oddly comment...

" _S-Spike, are you, crying?_ "

Which drew their gaze to see Tinkerbell and Gliss beside Periwinkle, who pulled her toy from Spike and turned her around, who covered her face and Fawn and Iridessa could hear her sobs, while Periwinkle apologized.

"Are Spike's hands tied?" asked Iridessa.

"Whoa, I think your right, her ankles are too!" replied Fawn, as Gliss began to untie her. "Did they all attack and rape her!?"

"Of course not!" declared Iridessa. "They wouldn't do that! It has to be some sort of role-play."

Watching the scene, the two see Spike helped to her feet, before they both gasp as Spike violently slaps Periwinkle, knocking her to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the!" gasped Fawn.

"Oh!"

The gasps were repeated, though joined by cringes as they saw Spike swiftly kick Gliss between the legs, dropping her to her knees.

"Ouch, you don't see that too often." commented Fawn.

The two were then, very confused when Spike hugged Tinkerbell, before flying away.

Fawn quickly left her spot, followed by Iridessa, to join the three.

"Hey, what happened!?" asked Fawn, which caused Tinkerbell to gasp as she turned face them.

"H-how long where you there!?" asked Tinkerbell.

"We got here at the end in time to see Spike come then attack Peri and Gliss." replied Fawn, before Iridessa added...

"What was that about? Why did Spike do that?"

Shortly after, Periwinkle sits up, rubbing the side of her face as she commented...

"I... got a bit carried away."

"Oh..." replied Fawn, as a small smile formed on her face. "Looks like you were right Dessa, they were just role-playing, it just went too far."

"That's a relief." commented Iridessa. "For a moment there, I was worried you were raping her or something horrible like that."

Periwinkle was silent in reply, before she stood, revealing the toy between her legs, before she removed it.

"I'm, gonna go..." stated Periwinkle, before she lowered her hand from her face to reveal a large red area as she walked to her discarded clothing, picking it up and placing the toy in the bag. "Tink, I'll clean the toy and give it back to you."

"You can keep it if you want." replied Tinkerbell. "I've only used it once after all, I'll still make you one."

"Ok." answered back Periwinkle with a little smile, before flying away.

Gliss soon groaned as she stood, rubbing the lingering pain away, though Fawn grinned as it looked like she was doing a little more than rubbing the pain away.

"Wow..." commented Gliss. "I didn't think that would hurt as bad as it did."

"Be glad you aren't a Sparrowman." replied Fawn with a smile. "You'd still be on the ground writhing in pain."

"Oh, I am!"

"So..." started Fawn as a light shade of red appeared on her cheeks. "I'm guessing you guys are done now?"

"We don't have to be!" quickly replied Gliss with a smile. "Tink's been stubborn and I'm not satisfied at all!"

Tinkerbell groans before lifting herself into the air.

"Well I'm gonna leave before Gliss attacks me again, see you girls later."

Waving her friend away, Iridessa was a little surprised when Fawn draped her arm over her shoulders.

"Awesome, we'd love to join you!" declared Fawn.

"What what!?" gasped Iridessa. "We!? Don't just include me without asking!"

"Come on..." urged Gliss with a smile as she walked up to Iridessa and took both of her hands, whom cringed a little, considering where Gliss' hands were moments earlier, they were warm and damp. "It'll be fun."

"T-That's not the point." replied Iridessa as she pulled her hands from Gliss.

Gliss briefly looked at the Light Fairy with curiosity, before she smirked and asked...

"Are you a virgin?"

"N-no! I'm not! I'm just not as open as a book when it comes to my sex life." answered Iridessa.

"...Or lack there of." commented Fawn with a smirk, before a giggling gasp left her as Iridessa jabs her in the side, joined by Gliss, who asked...

"So, are you not into fairies?"

"W-Well..." started Iridessa as she averted her eyes. "I wouldn't say I'm against it."

"That changes with couple sips of wine though." commented Fawn as she nudged Iridessa's side, who gasped and her face turns a bright shade of red.

"That was a one time thing!" declared Iridessa.

"Ohhh." cooed Gliss with delight. "Did you two hook up before?"

"It was a mistake!" declared Iridessa. "I should've known better!"

"For a mistake, you were darn good." commented Fawn. "You even admitted you loved it."

"I was drunk, that doesn't count!" replied Iridessa.

"Well..." started Gliss. "I do hear that a little alcohol makes you more honest with yourself."

Iridessa was silent at this comment, though looked away in embarrassment, before Fawn draped her arm over she shoulders again.

"Oh the things she admitted to me that night, some special attention from the two of us is just what you need." commented Fawn, before Iridessa crossed her arms over her chest with a small frown.

"E-Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't do it in the open like this, there's no privacy! Plus, you Winter Fairies may be fine without any clothes on in this cold, but not us Warm Fairies, I'd get sick at the very least. Sex isn't that important to me to risk getting sick." replied Iridessa.

Fawn and Gliss looked to each other with a grin, before Fawn commented...

"That's a long excuse for something easily fixed."

"Sure is." added Gliss as before she retrieved her clothing and quickly dressed herself, before she walked up to Iridessa and took her right hand in her left. "We can go to my place." she commented as she lifted herself up.

Iridessa gasped as Fawn joined in and took her other hand, but the Light Fairy pulled against them.

"H-Hey! At least ASK me if I wanna go!"

"Ok." replied Gliss as she released her hand and landed in front of her with a grin. "Do you wanna come home with me and Fawn and have sex?"

"Uh..." started Iridessa as her looked away with embarrassment.

"Oh come on." commented Fawn with a smirk. "First you complain abut not being asked, and when you are, you clam up. You obviously want to have sex, but your too embarrassed and stubborn to admit it. This is exactly why you should do it more often, so let's go!" added Fawn as she grabbing Iridessa's hand with both of hers and pulled her into the air, soon joined by Gliss as she takes her hands again.

"Hey! I didn't answer the question!" declared Iridessa.

"And you weren't going to." replied Fawn, which prompted Iridessa to look away. "Oh, here's a better offer; you have until we reach Gliss' place to say you don't want to join us. If you really don't want to come, you have that long to say no and we'll let you go."

"I'll agree to that." commented Gliss.

 **\- Gliss' Home -**

"Well, well..." commented Fawn as the trio walked into the Frost Fairies home and Fawn turned to face Iridessa, who had a blushing frown on her face. "You were silent the whole way, someone wants to get laid."

"Fine!" replied Iridessa as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not returning the favor though."

The commented brought a chuckle from Fawn and Gliss as they began to undress, as Gliss commented...

"Fine by me."

"Yeah..." added Fawn. "We can take care of each other."

Once the two had stripped, Gliss nude, and Fawn down to her panties, revealing her face wasn't the only place she had freckles and a few spots dotted the area between her breasts, the two look to Iridessa, who blushes a little more before she began to undress.

Once her coat dropped to the floor, revealing her sleeveless yellow dress, Iridessa shuttered briefly as she rubbed her bare arms.

"It's still kinda cold." commented Iridessa.

"Yeah, but we'll warm up once we get started." stated Fawn, before she walked up to her friend and took her hand and lead her to Gliss' bed and sat her down on it.

"Wait, I still have my clothes on." replied Iridessa, before Gliss joined Iridessa on her bed, sitting to her left.

"How about we warm you up some before you take your clothes off?" suggested Gliss as she placed her right hand to Iridessa's shoulder, while her left lowered to the Light fairies inner left thigh, caressing her through her pants, which urged a small gasp from Iridessa as she closed her thighs around Gliss' hand.

Fawn soon joined Iridessa on the bed, sitting at her right and lowered her right hand between her thighs and joined by Gliss', spread the Light Fairies thighs as they caressed her.

However, Fawn and Gliss could easily see, Iridessa's visible stiffness and her gripping the bed under her.

"Relax..." commented Gliss with a smile as she moved her right hand from Iridessa's shoulder, to her left wing and began to stroke it. "Why so stiff?"

"I-It's just..." started Iridessa as her gaze was locked on the two hands between her legs. "It's been awhile, since I've been with another person."

"Why?" asked Gliss. "I'm seriously asking, are you just not into sex as much as others?"

Gliss heard Fawn snicker, before she saw Iridessa close her eyes with a frown and jab her elbow into Fawn's side.

"I-It's not by choice." replied Iridessa as her face brightened with color. "I... have urges, like anyone else, but... I just, have a hard time... getting things started... yanno?"

"Believe it or not, I do. I'm the same!" replied Gliss with a smile, which brought a curious gaze from both, Fawn and Iridessa.

"Really?" the both asked, nearly in unison.

"Yeah, heh, I know it doesn't seem like it, but that's because I'm with friends, I'm much more open about this stuff around friends." replied Gliss with a blushing smile. "If I try to pick up someone I don't know for an afternoon or night of fun, I'm useless. I have no pick-up skills at all, hehe."

"Me too!" quickly stated Iridessa with a big smile, happy to have something in common with Gliss at the moment. "Most of the times, I'm the one being picked up. I'm fine in that area, I've even turned down a few, but I don't want to be that one Fairy how goes to a gathering to be hit on, but since I don't have the skills to hit on others, I'd rather just keep to myself."

"Weird..." commented Fawn. "I don't remember you mentioning that when we hooked up."

"Well obviously, I wasn't THAT drunk." stated Iridessa with a small frown.

"Oh really now, so you WANTED to hook up with me?" teased Fawn with a grin, as she slid her right hand up between Iridessa's thighs to the warm juncture between, which urged a gasp from her and quickly moved her right hand to grab Fawn's wrist, before Gliss commented...

"How about you forget about trying to pick up other people and just be with your friends?"

"Yeah." agreed Fawn. "Ro has Sled, Vidia and Tink have each other, Bobble and Clank are out too, but there's still plenty of our friends you can be with, me, Gliss, Peri, Spike, Sil, oh and Zarina, but she'd probably want to test her pixie dust experiments on you along with the sex."

"I dunno... Even if they are friends, having sex with that many people seems kinda... and what if things get weird?" replied Iridessa.

"It's better than having sex with Fairies or Sparrowmen you don't know." Replied Gliss. "I'd rather have a huge orgy with all of you than sex with a single person I don't know."

"I agree with Gliss." commented Fawn. "...But it's not like you have to have sex with all of us. It could just be one, someone you can be comfortable with. I wouldn't mind being that person, we already hooked up once after all. I do like it a bit rough sometimes, think you can handle that?" added Fawn with a smirk as she began to caress the warmth between the Light Fairies thighs, which urged a gasp and groan from her.

"I-I'll think about it." answered Iridessa, as she pulled her hand away from fawn's wrist.

"Starting to relax?" asked Gliss delightfully as she noticed Iridessa's hand.

"Y-yeah..." admitted Iridessa as she focused her gaze to the hands between her thighs, Gliss' hand had stopped, but not Fawn's as a pleasurable shiver ran through out her body as she felt Fawn's fingers slip lower, briefly teasing the area between her anus and lower lips, before her fingers slowly moved back up. "It's still a little weird doing this with friends."

"Would a bit of wine help with that?" teased Fawn, which urged an annoyed groan from Iridessa.

"That's really getting old Fawn."

"Well..." started Gliss as she pulled her hand from Iridessa's thigh and moved behind her, before she brought a small gasp from the Light Fairy as she slipped her hands under Iridessa's dress to palm each breast. "The more you do it, the less weird it'll be." added Gliss, as she began to message the twin mounds, which quickly urged a groaning moan from the Light Fairy as she squirmed a little.

Iridessa's response brought a grin to Gliss' face.

"Ohhh..." cooed Gliss as she began to message Iridessa's breasts a little firmer, which earned her a moan from the Light Fairy. "I think someone likes their boobies played with. Can you come just just playing with them?"

"M-Maybe." replied Iridessa as she squirmed her hips from the motions of Fawn's hand, and her chest from the actions of Gliss'.

"Well then, I like surprises." replied Gliss. "I get to find out if you and Fawn are squirter's too."

"I'm not, unfortunately." answered Fawn, before she grinned and slips her hand under Iridessa's pants and panties to tease her flesh directly, which immediately urged a small gasp and shutter of pleasure from the Light Fairy. "But Dessa here, oh boy, you'd swear she was a Water Fairy."

"Ohh, really?" asked Gliss with a big smile as she lightly pinched and pulled Iridessa's nipples, earning her a flinch and lengthy moan from the Light Fairy. "She's a big squirter huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." replied Fawn, before she slowly and carefully slips her middle and index fingers into Iridessa, who moaned softly and spread her legs without a word for easier entry of Fawn's fingers. "Or maybe she was just had a lot built up when we were together."

"Y-yanno..." started Iridessa, trying to sound annoyed but failed from the moans urged from her. "Just because I don't-nngh, h-have a lot of sex, d-doesn't mmmean I don't take care of m-myself."

"So you're secretly a Water Fairy then?" teased Fawn, which urged an annoyed groan from Iridessa, though it soon turned into a moan.

 **\- A week later -**

 **\- Frost Forest -**

Sitting on a branch, it was clear to anyone who paid Periwinkle any attention, that she wasn't in the best of moods, halfheartedly frosting the the branch under her with a saddened sigh.

Periwinkle wasn't alone for long though as Gliss flew from behind her.

"Hey Peri." greeted Gliss with a smile, before it faded from the less than cheerful look on Periwinkle's face. "Spike still not talking to you?"

"No..." answered Periwinkle with a sigh. "I've even tried to start up a conversation to tell her how sorry I am, but she just frowns at me and flies away every-time. I really messed up Gliss, it's been days, what if Spike never speaks to me again?"

"You just need to give her time." replied Gliss as she sat to Periwinkle's right. "Sure, we did rape her, but she never said we weren't her friends anymore."

"I guess, but I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to be friends again."

"Well, Spike started speaking to me again last night." commented Gliss.

"Really? So she's not mad at you anymore?" asked Periwinkle as she looked to her friends with a smile.

"Well, she still seemed a bit angry, but we're talking again so that's a good sign."

"What did Spike talk to you about?"

"You, actually."

"Me?" questioned Periwinkle.

"Yeah, she was wondering how you were doing, I told her you were a guilt-ridden mess."

"Heh, well that's true." muttered Periwinkle as she looked down to her lap.

"Spike was actually happy when I said that."

Periwinkle didn't reply, Spike wanted her to suffer, thinking about what she had done to her, it was understandable.

However, hearing a flutter behind her, Periwinkle was surprised to hear Spike's voice...

"There you are."

Only briefly turning, seeing her, friend?, fly in front of her, Periwinkle was at a loss for what to say, after a week of silence, Spike spoke to her, she didn't look to be upset either, though she wasn't smiling, Spike just looked, normal.

"Are you busy Peri?" asked Spike.

"N-No!" quickly replied Periwinkle as she stood with a smile. "I'm free, I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I promise to never-"

"Stop." interrupted Spike as she extending her right hand. "I didn't ask you that. Since you're not busy, come with me." she added as she flies away.

A smile quickly came to Periwinkle's face as she looked to Gliss, who gave a double thumbs up, before Periwinkle quickly flies after Spike.

 **\- Spike's Home -**

It didn't take long before Periwinkle realized their destination. In the back of her mind, she had an idea of what Spike wanted her for; her punishment. Periwinkle didn't get her hopes up too much though, maybe Spike just wanted to yell at her in the privacy of her home.

Upon walking into her friends home with her, Spike turned to face her with a smirk, before she motioned to her left with her hand, which prompted Periwinkle to look to her right, towards Spike's bed to see a coiled whip, two small bundles of rope, clamps and dildos of various sizes, and oddly, a large cylinder of wood, before Periwinkle gasped as the large hunk of wood was a dildo.

"Today..." started Spike, drawing Periwinkle's gaze. "You will face the consequences of your actions."

"O-Oh..." replied Periwinkle with a nervous smile. "Well I'm surprised you waited so long."

"It wouldn't be good for either of us if I did this while I was still angry with you." replied Spike as she walked to her bed and retrieved the whip.

Despite the intimidating set of objects on the bed, and the fact that the whip was Spike's first choice, a big smile came to Periwinkle's face.

"Y-You're not angry with me anymore?"

"Nope." replied Spike as she returned to her previous spot. "I actually have a weird sorta respect for what you did to me. You had a goal and committed fully to it. And as embarrassing as it is to admit, thinking back on it, part of me actually liked it."

"Really?" asked Periwinkle with a smile.

"Yep, but, I believe there was a better way to do what you did that didn't involve raping me. I know I can be stubborn, but raping me wasn't the right way."

"I-I know, I won't do it again, I promise." replied Periwinkle.

"So..." began Spike with a grin as she allowed the whip to uncoil and hit the floor and gave it a quick flick, which caused Periwinkle to flinch at the resulting crack of the whip. "I've had plenty of time to think of what your punishment should be. Then, it came to me in a dream two days ago. Heh, something I've done to Gliss once and never again, then you briefly did it to me, now, I'm going to do it to you."

Periwinkle was starting to get worried, surely Spike hadn't raped Gliss and her raping of Spike was anything but brief and Periwinkle saw the sadistic grin Spike had as she caressed the whip.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" asked Periwinkle.

"I'm going to break you."

"B-Break me?" questioned Periwinkle, before she flinched again from another crack of the whip.

"Strip!" demanded Spike. "I don't want you bleeding on your clothes."

"B-Bleeding?" questions Periwinkle as she took a step back. "I-I dunno if I'm in the right state of mind right now for that sort of punishment, gimme an hour or tw-."

Periwinkle soon gasped in pain as she saw and felt Spike skillfully strike her left cheek with the whip, dropping her to the floor as she covered her injury with her hands as she squirmed in pain.

"Strip, or I'll do it with my whip!" Demanded Spike with authority. "You can leave here naked for all I care when I'm done with you."

Periwinkle pulled her trembling hands away and was shocked when she saw her left hand was covered in blood. Without another word though, Periwinkle sat up and began to removed her dress, soon sitting naked on the floor as she looked up at Spike, tears welling in her eyes from the persistent pain in her face as she felt her blood trail down her cheek and dripped onto her left arm.

"Gliss goes silent..." began Spike as she brought another cry of pain from Periwinkle as she struck her left arm, which caused her to fall to her right as she pressed her right hand over her arm.

"... I'm, embarrassingly, am a crier..." continued Spike as she walked closer to Periwinkle and caressed the end of the whip along Periwinkle's body, which urged a scared flinch from her.

"... But I wonder how you'll react to being broken. First, I'm going to break you with pain, I wonder how long that'll take, will you be bloody all over by the time you break or will it take just a couple well placed strikes? Heh, but once I break you with pain, I'll break you with pleasure next. You'll beg for mercy, but I won't listen. Hehe, Tink couldn't sit, but by the time I'm done with you, you won't even be standing for awhile. I hope you're ready Peri, this is gonna be a long, painful day for you." explained Spike as she raised her whip.

 **\- A day later -**

 **\- Periwinkle's Home -**

Having heard a disturbing rumor about her sister and Spike getting into a physical fight, Tinkerbell made her way to Periwinkle's home as soon as she could. Tinkerbell didn't believe the rumors, but she figured something serious must have happened, after she encountered Gliss, who mentioned that she didn't want to see her sister in the condition she was in. The warning concerned Tinkerbell even more, what had happened to Periwinkle!?

Knocking impatiently on her sister's door, Tinkerbell felt some relief that she heard Periwinkle on the other side...

" _Who is it?_ "

"It's me, Peri." answered Tinkerbell. "I've been hearing rumors about you and Spike got into a fight and you're not doing so well."

" _Hehehe-OW!_ " laughed Periwinkle, before she gasped in apparent pain. " _Is that what people are saying? That's kinda funny. Considering my appearing right now though, that's not surprising._ "

"Can I come in?"

" _Are you sure you want to?_ "

"Yeah, first Gliss comments that I wouldn't want to see the condition your in and now you, I'm really starting to get worried!"

" _Ok, I'll agree for you to come in if you promise not to go after Spike._ " commented Periwinkle. "I'm not angry with her and you shouldn't be either."

"Ok."

" _My door isn't locked._ "

Upon pushing open the door, Tinkerbell saw her sister laying in bed, her body covered in her bed cover, but Tinkerbell was already shocked by the large bandage on Periwinkle's left cheek.

"Hey." greets Periwinkle with a smile.

"Why are you lying in bed? What happened?" asked Tinkerbell as she walked to the side of her sister's bed.

"Heh, well it hurts to move right now and I have a few stitches that I don't wanna pull."

"Stitches!? Geez, what did Spike do to you!?"

"Heh, a lot." answered Periwinkle.

Too curious to wait any longer, Tinkerbell pulled back Periwinkle's cover and gasped as she covered her mouth, Periwinkle was covered in bandages! Her upper left arm, her entire right one, down to her hand, a criss-cross of bandages between her breasts, with her left one nearly completely covered in one large bandage over the top of it, while from her breasts, down just pass her navel, bandages were wrapped around her body.

Her legs still covered, Tinkerbell reached down and pulled the cover back and saw, while Periwinkle lacked panties, that particular area was fine while Periwinkle's left upper leg was wrapped in bandages, and a small bandage over her calf, while Periwinkle's right leg was completely fine.

"Spike did this to you!?" asked Tinkerbell with disbelief as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"The bandages really make it look worse than it really is, they really over did it with them." answered Periwinkle with a smile.

"Well... you do seem to be in a good mood."

"I am." confirmed Periwinkle with a smile, before she lifted her left hand up to the bandage on her face. "I have some stitches here, a few on my left arm, but most of the stitches are around my belly and side, so I can't get out of bed without help, so I don't pull them out. Well, I can get out of bed myself if I really have to, like if I have to go to the bathroom, but other than that, I'm fine staying in bed and recovering." replied Periwinkle, before she saw Tinkerbell wipe her eyes.

"Sorry." commented Periwinkle. "I know it hurts to see me like this, but I'll be just fine in a couple days. Spike's been visiting me along with a Healing Fairy to change my bandages and tend to my wounds."

"Well I'm going to stay with you." replied Tinkerbell, before she pulled the cover back over her sister's body and knelt down beside the bed. "You shouldn't be here all alone and in pain."

"That's really nice of you Tink, but I'm-"

"Nope, no buts! I'm going to stay with you for the day, make sure your still eating, feeling good and at the very least, you have someone to talk to."

Smiling from her sister's insistence to aid her, Periwinkle answered simply...

"Thanks Tink."

"So, what exactly did Spike do to you for you to end up in the condition your in." asked Tinkerbell.

"Heh, well, it was punishment for what I did to her a week ago." answered Periwinkle. "Are you familiar with the phrase, 'Breaking someone'?"

"Hmm, no, I can't say I'm familiar with that."

"Nether was I before yesterday, but that's what Spike did to me. She said she was going to break me with pain, then pleasure." replied Periwinkle.

"Oh... wait, I think I know what you mean now, if it's what I'm thinking 'breaking someone' is, then Vidia has done it to me a couple times, with pleasure, and I loved it, actually, it's what she did to me when she broke my butt." commented Tinkerbell with a smile.

"Really?" asked Periwinkle with a smile as well.

"Yeah, I dunno what breaking with pain is like, and I hope I never do, but with the pleasure one, Vidia kept going and going without mercy and by the time she was done, a was a blubbering mess for awhile and I couldn't think, my mind was all fuzzy and... hmm, I think passed out a couple times, I remember Vidia standing beside the bed one moment, then the next, all of a sudden, my arms and legs were untied and Vidia kissing me." explained Tinkerbell with a smile

"Hmm, that sounds close to what I experienced, heh, though I didn't particularly enjoy the pain method. Spike used her whip on me 'till I couldn't take the pain anymore and I apparently blacked out, 'cause the next thing I remember is waking up with the Healing Fairies in pain as they stitched up my more serious cuts and Spike hovering over me worried sick and apologizing over and over."

"Oh, so Spike feels bad for what she did?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, she admitted that it was a mistake for her to use pain to break me since she had never did it before, with pain, and she still had some anger towards me for what I did and that anger came out while she was whipping me."

"Geez, why didn't you tell Spike to stop? Did you notice her anger coming out?"

"Yeah, I noticed..." replied Periwinkle as she averted her gaze. "But, I felt like I deserved it, I did something horrible to her after-all."

Tinkerbell didn't know what to say in response, so she didn't and asked...

"So, are you two ok with each other now?"

"Yeah, we're fine now." answered Periwinkle as she returned her gaze back to Tinkerbell. "If we both feel bad and are apologizing to each other, that basically cancels out what we did, right? Hehe." added Periwinkle with a smile.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so." replied Tinkerbell with a smile.

END

 **Author's Note** : If you've made it here to the end, thanks for reading. I have to say, I think Spike's rape started to get a bit 'too real' around the time Periwinkle pulled out the strap-on and literally forced herself on Spike, along with Spike's response and thoughts about the whole thing, I didn't pull back on what I had planned though. But I do wonder if perhaps Periwinkle's punishment is a little extreme for what she did. Anyway, I'd like to explain a couple things that I wasn't able to reveal or decided not to include, but I still want that info available.

Firstly, if your wondering exactly what Tinkerbell was doing while in the water when Periwinkle asked her, Tinkerbell was picking out small rocks from her prolapsed anus, since Periwinkle's surprise appearance caused her to sit on the ground, exposing her prolapsed rectum to the ground.

Secondly, the final scene between Tink and Peri wasn't planned, but I didn't want to end the story where I originally planned, where the scene before it ended, I felt it was too dark of an ending with the main event of the story being rape. I wanted to display the result and Tinkerbell's discovery of her sister's condition. I actually like the new ending better than the previous one as it mirrors the scene earlier in the story with Periwinkle being shocked by what Vidia did to Tinkerbell and staying with the whole theme of the story as hinted with the title.


End file.
